Madurar
by Yucckichi Pineapple
Summary: Naruto se ha dedicado a construir una jaula de oro gracias a las decisiones que tomo y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Ahora debe pagar un precio que le parece demasiado alto. Pero decide ser egoísta una vez más y si no puede escapar de su jaula de oro piensa encerrar a Sasuke con él y tirar la llave. NaruSasu
1. Prólogo

Hola ^^/

Tanto tiempo de no pasarme por aquí.

Desde que publicará mi primer fic ha pasado como una año D: Pero he decidido volver, el final de Naruto me dio el empujón así que daré más seguido por acá.

Ahora una aclaración, este no es un final alternativo del todo, ya que el final del manga lo incluyo pero como dejo grandes vacíos en la trama puedo poner lo que ocurre en mi imaginación xD

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Un Naruto algo Ooc pero si en final original lo hicieron. porque yo no :'v

* * *

><p>Madurar<p>

Prologo

Cuando ya has crecido, es normal que pienses en el pasado, las locuras de tus años de juventud.

Reconoces tus errores y tratas de aceptarlos lo mejor que puedas, aprendiendo de ellos y previniendo no volverlos a cometer. Admites que algunas cosas y palabras no debieron ocurrir por tu imprudencia innata pero también por tu cobardía has dejado otras de lado, a veces son menor relevancia pero por general el sentimiento de culpa por no atreverte a realizarlo aún persiste en ti y te arrepientes, dios, claro que lo haces, días tras días.

En ese momento pensaste que era lo correcto y te auto-engañabas diciendo que el destino que así lo quería. Ahora que te encuentras en donde estas y recuerdas esos hechos, aceptas que fue simplemente cobardía. No te atreviste a dar ese paso. Te quedaste en la zona segura, la que menos sufrimiento te atrajo en ese momento pero ahora lo pagas con creces, ¿verdad, Naruto?

Eres Hokage. El Séptimo. Felicidades. ese tu mayor sueño hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, explícame, ¿qué es ese sentimiento en tu pecho? ¿porqué la melancolía inunda tu corazón?

Lo has realizado. Te la pasaste diciendo desde que eras un crio que serías el Hokage más poderoso que existiera. Lo lograste pero no veo una sonrisa en tu rostro, solo una mueca que ni siquiera llega a eso.

¿Que debo suponer, entonces?

Madurar, hermosa palabra, ¿no crees? Con tantos posibles significados y depende de la persona el cual le quiera dar.

Naruto, ¿que significa para ti madurar?

* * *

><p>Su oficina esta silenciosa y él sentado en la silla desde donde lideraba Konoha, mirando a la nada que sentía que se burlaba de su patética vida.<p>

Quizás estaba entrando en la crisis de los treinta aunque no estaba realmente seguro de tal cosa existiera. Y él ya tenia treinta dos y no tenía tiempo para crisis existenciales.

Obito. Madara. Kaguya. Sasuke. Todos había quedado atrás, muertos y enterrados, excepto el último, ese andaba de vacaciones por el mundo disfrazado en una viaje de redención.

¿Y él? Él tenia una reunión a las nueve y toda una tarde firmando papeles. Emocionante, ¿no? Recuérdenle que busque la emoción en su próximo día libre, osease, cuando se retirara o en cuyo defecto, muriera. Ahí tendría mucho tiempo libre. De momento que se conformará con saber el significado de la palabra.

Se recordó que cuando era joven no solía tomarse días de descanso, se la pasaba de misión tras misión o sino entrenando pero tenía un propósito, que Sasuke regresará a Konoha. irónicamente el bastardo finalmente lo reconoció pero a la menor oportunidad se volvió a marchar aunque ahora podía quedarse tranquilo de que el Uchiha no anduviera por el mundo buscando venganza.

Sin embargo, ahora que era Hokage, ¿cual era su objetivo? ¡Ah, sí! Estar en un oficina de ocho a seis, metido hasta la coronilla de papeles, reuniones con los viejo decrépitos del consejo y soportar las extravagancias del señor feudal.

No había dormido en toda la noche, ni siquiera se había movido de su silla en las ultimas horas. No tenía deseos de ir a casa, al menos por hoy. Solo quería meditar, quién lo diría, Naruto Uzumaki, meditando.

Desea reírse de su propia miseria. Ah, bendita sea la auto-compasión.

Cuando eres un niño lo que más deseas es ser un adulto. Y una vez que eres adulto si tuviste suerte y cumpliste sueños, uno debería sentirte realizado, sino solo consigues volverte uno más de la sociedad, lo que puedo diferenciar es tu cargo. Sin embargo, Naruto había logrado su mayor anhelo y lo único que siente que ha logrado es encerrarse en una jaula de oro, disfrazada del titulo de Hokage.

¿Cuándo es que comenzó a torcerse todo?

Quizás comenzaba a ponerse senil como solía decirle su hijo o también se lo podía alegar a un repentino ataque de nostalgia Continuo en su aletargamiento, recordando, pensando y hastiado de su vida en general, sin saber por cuanto tiempo.

—Hokage-sama.

Reprimió el sobresalto. Aunque para su acompañante era obvio que su cabeza no estaba ahí precisamente. Shikamaru había entrado, él no lo notó hasta que este decidiera llamarlo y conociéndolo como lo conocía de seguro lo habría estado observando por algunos minutos.

Minutos suficientes para que el cerebro de Shikamaru comenzará a trabajar. Y eso no era bueno para él. Observo el reloj, eran las ocho y dos minutos, no era el único que había cambiado al parecer. El vago de su generación levantándose temprano y llegando puntual a trabajar.

Su mano derecha lo escudriñaba con sus ojos marrones eternamente aburridos. Le soporto la mirada y, a la vez, recordando. El mismo día que él se volvió Hokage, Shikamaru se volvió su consejero y el segundo al mando. para Naruto la burocracia y la hipocresía no eran lo suyo, él resolvía sus problemas a bases de puñetazos, ahí entraba el papel de Nara. Por supuesto hasta cuando se dio cuenta que esa parte de él no era bien visto en un líder. Fue lo primero que reprimió en él. Su impulsividad.

Hasta incluso su característico "Dattebayo", marca oficial de él, se había evaporado justo después de ese momento y ahora se escuchaba extraño hasta para él mismo.

—Hokage-sama... —y nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, le estaba ocurriendo demasiado últimamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

Se levanto de su asiento y estiro sus musculo entumidos. Le dio la espalda a su acompañante y se dedico a observar el paisaje de Konoha. La aldea por la que había luchado tanta, derramando lagrimas y sangre. Esforzándose hasta la extenuación para ser reconocido. Hoy en día el sombrero en su mesa era el trofeo a tantos años de luchar. Ahora el debía proteger a todos aquellos que alguna vez lo despreciaron. Pensándolo bien, las ironías de la vida era una verdadera mierda.

—¿Que le ha complicado la vida, Hokage-sama? —escucho a su espalda.

Naruto la catalogo como la pegunta del año por eso se tomo su tiempo para responderla. Intento sonreír, sólo consiguió una mueca, Shikamaru no alcanzo a verla pero aún no estaba a salvo de su intelecto. Aunque él dejará de ser tan expresivo como antes, hace tanto que ya ni recordaba, y por ende más difícil de leer, no debía subestimar a un genio y menos si Shikamaru.

—¿Hokage-sama? —Shikamaru había escogido el mejor día para ponerse hablador e insistidor.

El "Naruto" había quedado atrás, es más, ya ni recordaba la ultima vez que uno de sus amigos lo llamaba por el nombre. El séptimo se había devorado a Naruto y solo quedaba un cascaron hueco que asistía a reuniones y firmaba tratados.

La sensación de que no estaba viviendo su vida como realmente debía comenzaba a consumirlo día tras día. Debía ser feliz, ¿no? Tenía todo lo que había soñado alguna vez desde que era un crío. Era Hokage, tenía una esposa cariñosa y dos hijos pero que era aquel sentimiento de añoranza que existía en el fondo de su pecho. Algo le faltaba. Y "ese" algo pareciera reclamarle su estado de ignorancia, que lo descubriera rápido o amenaza con explotar, llevándoselo a él en el proceso.

E iba perdiendo miserablemente.

—¿Qué me ha complicado la vida? —dijo esta vez Naruto—. ¿Tú que crees?

—Es lo que quisiera saber aunque sea demasiado problemático.

Naruto se permitió sonreír un poco, aún existían cosas que no cambiaban. Lamentablemente, sentía que ya era tarde para él.

—¿Cual es el significado de madurar? Según Bolt volverse viejo, arrugado y amargado. Y Himawari dice, ser como papá.

—Shikada dice que es todo lo contrario a mi.

A Naruto siempre le dijeron que debería madurar si quería algún día ser Hokage, él nunca les dio importancia y le decía "No soy fruta, dattebayo". Ahora se sentía como una pasa vieja y arrugada, otra broma del irónico destino. Nunca olvidaría cuando esa palabra modifico todo.

—¿Qué me complico la vida? —repitió por última vez —. Madurar. Mi esposa. Mis hijos. Ser Hokage. Yo. ¿Quién sabe? —termino con cinismo.

¿Madurar? Sentía que esa maldita palabra y su significado era la culpable de que él terminara así.


	2. Hinata y Sakura

¿A qué no tarde tanto? xD

En realidad este capitulo lo termine ayer y el prologo lo había publicado en AY hace como una semana, no publique la historia acá antes porque no recordaba la contraseña de esta cuenta xD

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los uso para satisfacción personal.

Advertencias:

Un Naruto algo Ooc, será temporal.

Lenguaje soez.

Un intento de semi-lime(?) xD

* * *

><p><p>

Madurar

Capitulo I: Hinata y Sakura

¿Qué mierda estaban esperando los viejos decrépitos buenos para nada del consejo para nombrarlo Hokage? Kakashi, el Sexto, había anunciado hace unas pocas semanas que ya era hora de retirarse y era más que obvio que él estaba destinado a ser el sucesor. Pero lo único que recibió a cambio, como si de una bofetada se tratase, fue un:

—"Evaluaremos los posibles candidatos y luego se decidirá por el mejor."

Una repuesta más o igual de absurda que la idea que esos malnacidos lo tenían en una buena estima. ¿Quién mejor que él para ser el Séptimo? No solo había salvado sus arrugados traseros del ataque de Pain cuando ellos de seguro estarían resguardados y protegidos por los mejores Anbus, como las ratas que eran, en algún escondite mientras la aldea era destruida. Sólo para que luego a la menor oportunidad que tuvieron y con una Tsunade en coma poner a Danzou de Hokage. Y si ni aún con eso no obtenía su insulsas aprobaciones también había sido el maldito héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Fue Naruto el que tuvo que soportar los endemoniados discursos de un viejo alumno y el provocador de la muerte de su padre para después tener que enfrentarse a un tipo con complejo de Dios, Uchiha tenía que ser, y si con eso no era más que suficiente sostener una batalla con una diosa que además era la madre de unos supuestos tipos de los cuales Sasuke y él eran las reencarnaciones. Sin olvidar claro tener que lidiar luego con su diseque mejor amigo adicto a la venganza y al odio para finalmente terminar perdiendo unos de sus brazos y salvarlos a todos del Tsukiyomi Infinto.

Todo ese esfuerzo tuvo que llevar a cabo, arriesgando su vida en el proceso y ver como sus amigos morían frente a sus ojos para que ahora de buenas a primeras, le vinieran a decir que sólo era un "posible candidato."

Menuda mierda.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer? Darle la vuelta al mundo caminando con las manos ahora que ya tenía la prótesis, estaba convencido que Lee lo acompañaría gustoso. Tenía veintidós años, había dejado de existir como un crío que fantaseaba con convertirse Hokage, era un hombre adulto hecho y derecho dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera ser necesario para que ese sueño se viera cumplido lo más rápido posible, costará lo que costará y pese a quién le pese. Y eso iba más que todo para el consejo.

No había luchado ni esforzado tantos años para que ahora de buenas a primeras se quedará con las manos vacías, no señor. Debió dejar que Sasuke matará a esos viejos malagradecidos.

—¡Naruto!

Detuvo sus pasos sin rumbo alguno y sus pensamientos de indignación quedaron relevados para concentrarse en la persona que ahora lo llamaba tan jovialmente. Se permitió olvidarse del asunto al menos por lo que restará de esa fatídica mañana y sonrió con alegría mientras salvaba la distancia que los separaba con un leve trote.

—Iruka-sensei —dices mientras tomas un gran cantidad de libros que el castaño está cargando.

Cada vez que miras aquel hombre parado frente a ti, te invade una sensación de aplastante realidad. Piensas que de no ser por él ahora no estarías ahí con un enorme historial en tu espalda de trabajo duro y de batallar hasta el cansancio por tus convicciones, él que fue el primero en depositar su completa confianza en ti cuando nadie lo hacia, regañando tus travesuras absurdas por llamar la atención. sonriéndote mientras te compraba un tazón de ramen y oyéndote decir hasta el hartazgo que serías el Hokage más poderoso que existiera en la historia.

Al día hoy percibes que ya te has tardado demasiado y más que decepcionarte a ti mismo, lo defraudas a él. Iruka ha envejecido pero su carácter sigue siendo amable y aún ejerce de profesor, menos horas a la semana, claro esta; tú eres un jounin y ahora mides 1.80 cuando solías ser el enano de la clase. Te sorprendes de cuanto han cambiado las cosas en poco tiempo e imaginas que a él le debe de suceder exactamente lo mismo.

Te involucras en una pequeña conversación que te hace ignorar tu situación por unos minutos a la vez que se dirigen rumbo a la vieja academia ninja. Hace tiempo que no se ven y tratan de ponerse al corriente, sin poderlo evitar abocan viejos tiempos y las risas no tardan en llegar sobretodo cuando llegan a los recuerdos tus bromas malintencionadas que solías hacerles a los aldeanos.

—Naruto, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Le muestras una gran hilera de dientes blancos formados en una sonrisa al escucharlo. Han llegado a la academia y se han detenido cerca de aquel columpio en el que solías pasar mucho tiempo siendo un mero espectador día tras día de como los padres de tu compañeros venían a buscarlos y tu te quedabas ahí, sólo y perdido en tus pensamientos de niño solitario. Siempre fuiste alegre, bromista, optimista y gritón pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieras momentos triste y la mayoría de ellos fueron en preciso lugar, sólo hasta que llegara Iruka y te invitara a comer, hasta la fecha de hoy sigues atesorando esas memoria.

—¡Claro, Iruka-sensei!

Ambos saben que Naruto le dirá que sí a lo que sea y no era necesario que use un "por favor" para que él este dispuesto. Iruka se lo pedía y él lo hacia, le debía mucho y siempre le sería útil pero su antiguo profesor siempre será caracterizará por ser amable y penoso como para solicitarle demasiadas cosas aunque Naruto le dijera que si necesitaba algo se lo hiciera saber sin dudar.

—Llévale estos papeles a Kakashi, no hice tiempo de entregárselos —solicito mientras le entregaba un sobre.

—Al Hokage-sama querrás decir.

Iruka se sonrojó considerablemente, mostrando así su bochorno, y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. Naruto buscaba siempre picarlo con eso, gustaba de molestarlo. Debía ser incomodo para su exsensei llamar por el titulo al que era su pareja de años. El rubio era de los pocos del pequeño circulo de amigos que sabían de aquel pequeño detalle y casi lo prefería así, no tenía deseos de partir algunos huesos de aldeanos indiscretos porque sabía bien que no sería capaz de controlarse. Aún recuerda que cuando se entero al principio sonrió con tristeza, por él no por ellos, aunque ese sentimiento lo reprimió casi al instante y luego no dudo en felicitarlos, decirles que contaban con todo su apoyo. Esa fue la segunda vez que vio llorar a Iruka.

—¿Me dejarás llamarte Naruto cuando seas Hokage?

Su rostro debió cambiar repentinamente porque vio como poco a poco la sonrisa amigable de Iruka se iba desvaneciendo dejando un rostro de total seriedad y la preocupación inundaba sus ojos avellana, Naruto pensó que la realidad volvía aplastarlo. Y como era natural y hasta inconsciente en él, sonrió con demasiada alegría intentando así poder ocultar sus sentimientos de frustración, no supo si funciono del todo aunque por la cara de

Iruka al parecer no había quedado del todo convencido.

—¡Por supuesto Iruka-sensei!

Y antes de que le hiciera preguntas que no supiera como responder y aún si las tuviera no saldrían de su boca, salió disparado con rapidez, no sin antes tomar los mentados papeles mientras agitaba la mano en modo despedida, dejando a un Iruka por de más preocupado. Sin embargo, aunque el huyera sabía que más temprano que tarde iría a buscar respuestas y, de no conseguirlas, lo creía muy capaz de recurrir a pesos más pesados como lo eran Kakashi o Tsunade. Las cosas no estaban yendo como deberían ser y si seguía levantando sospechas, su sueño se atrasaría aún más de lo ya estaba..

Fue por eso que antes de entrar a la oficina del Sexto haciendo el típico escándalo de siempre, ósea entrando sin golpear y hablando en tono de voz muy alto, oculto su chakra y se detuvo a tranquilizarse, tratando de recomponer su máscara de alegría.

—El chico necesita madurar.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante esa frase soltada en el aire desde la oficina del Sexto. Se mantuvo a la expectativa y en completo silencio, tenía la leve sospecha , y comenzaba a convertirse en certeza, de que hablaban de él. Últimamente había escuchado demasiadas veces "madurar" y "Naruto" en una misma oración, para su desdicha. No era algo al azar y menos proviniendo desde la torre del Hokage.

Comenzaba a odiar la condenada palabra.

Su nombre siendo susurrado seguida de otras palabras que no pudo definir le confirmaron que sus pensamientos no iban mal encaminados y que esa era la voz de Kakashi. Se acerco a la puerta más que dispuesto a escuchar lo que allí se desarrollaba.

—No niego eso —dejo caer uno de los viejos, comenzaba a imaginar el rumbo de esa conversación—. A lo que nos referimos es que el chico aún no esta listo, le falta madurar —y de nuevo esa jodida palabra.

No querían darle el titulo sólo porque aún no estaba listo. Tenía que ser una pasa vieja y arrugada para que lo nombraran el Séptimo. Su padre, incluso, era más joven que Kakashi cuando fue Cuarto y él aún tenía que madurar. ¿Que mierda significaba madurar para esos viejos? Sería el Hokage más viejo de la maldita historia.

—Les recuerdo que gracias a él no estaríamos hoy acá. ¿Le falta madurar? ¿Cuanto más? El fue el héroe que nos salvo a todos, ingratos.

—No sea impertinente. Y como le estaba diciendo, el mocoso tiene potencial pero aun le falta cultivar su carácter si quiere liderar esta aldea. No posee la idiosincrasia de uno y si quiere ser Hokage, deberá cambiar aquella actitud impulsiva que tiene.

—Tal vez —dejo caer esa vieja rastrera con voz monótona, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no del sueño de Naruto—. Si tuviera una esposa e hijos, demostrar que es responsable de una familia, capaz de cuidar ella podríamos aceptarlo.

—Yo no tengo esposa ni hijos y fui Sexto igual que la Quinta...

Naruto se alejo de la puerta, dejo los papeles en un escritorio cualquiera y salió de allí, sin importarle más aquella conversación. Finalmente tenía lo que quería.

¿Madurar significaba eso? ¿Casarse y tener hijos? ¿Ese era su último obstáculo para ser Hokage?

Ese día Naruto obtuvo el concepto erróneo de lo que realmente es madurar.

* * *

><p>Situado sobre el monumento en roca de los Hokages, más específicamente sobre el que era el Cuarto y su padre, Naruto tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y debía tomar decisiones a la de ya.<p>

Kakashi había decretado que renunciara en breve dejando—le a él el puesto pero el consejo aún parecía reacio a aceptarlo y eran ellos que atrasaban aquel hecho, solo eran una bola de mediocres, Naruto les había salvado el culo de quedar atrapado en un sueño eterno y aún dudaba de que tuviera la capacidad de liderar correctamente la aldea. Tenía veintidós años y no estaba dispuesto a esperar, su paciencia rayaba peligrosamente su limite. Iba a ser Hokage, les gustara o no.

Y sí para serlo tenía que casarse, pues entonces que se prepararan para ir a una boda. La cuestión radicaba en con quién.

Convertirse en el héroe le trajo otros beneficios además de ser reconocido por todos aquellos que lo despreciaron alguna vez de pequeño. Ahora las mujeres se interesaban más en él. Hasta tenía un club de fans y varias ya habían tenido la valentía de confesarse pero siempre las rechazabas porque él sólo tenía una meta, la última que le faltaba por cumplir. Quién diría que ahora para llevarla a cabo debía buscar a una mujer.

Sin embargo no aceptaría a ningún rostro anónimo, la mayorías de esas mujeres fueron en parte muchas de los que solían despreciarlo de más joven y se la pasaban diciendo que era un idiota. Además más que él, lo que realmente querían era su reputación de héroe y presumirlo como si de un trofeo se tratase. Naruto no se daba cuenta que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, excepto que él quería exhibir una esposa a los del consejo. Años más tarde se daría cuenta de ese detalle.

Buscar una compañera en otra aldea quedaba fuera de cuestión sin meditarlo demasiado, no quería arriesgarse a que los del consejo que siempre tenían la manía de buscarle la quinta pata al gato a todo lo que hacia salieran con que no podría ser Hokage porque su esposa fuera de otra aldea y pudiera ejercer cierta influencia en él a la hora de tomar decisiones para futuras alianzas. Y con la retorcida mente que tenían aquellos ancianos estaba casi seguro que le dirían semejante estupidez.

Su esposa debía ser de la aldea si o si, estaba decidido eso. La apariencia física no le interesaba demasiado, sólo le bastaba con que fuera normalita, no importaba si no tenía "grandes" atributos y le bastaba con que no fuera demasiado joven ni mayor que él. Aunque le gustaría que fuera fuerte.

La primera en venirle a la mente fue Sakura. Con el correr de los años y con el suficiente tiempo libre —luego de la guerra vino un período de relativa paz— llego a la conclusión de que sentía estúpido diciendo "Sakura-chan de acá", "Sakura-chan de allá y aunque por mucho tiempo Naruto se la paso manifestando que le gustaba, ahora ya ni recordaba el porque y llego en un punto en que se le volvió una mera costumbre hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que solo la quería como amiga y, él necesitaba una esposa. que mejor que una amiga para serlo. Pero ella seguía estando igual o más sumergida en ese amor caprichoso, unilateral e infantil hacia el bastardo de Sasuke, si el imbécil no hubiera hecho aquel numerito antes de marcharse de la aldea. Él rubio necesitaba resultados rápidos, no tenía tiempo ni la paciencia suficiente para tratar de convencer a su compañera. Además de que no quería que sus hijos tuvieran el cabello rosa. La descarto prácticamente casi de inmediato.

Ino podía ser una buena opción a tener en cuenta, ella había admitido que le parecía atractivo después de la batalla contra Pain y hasta donde sabía, había superado su supuesto amor por Sasuke a diferencia de Sakura. Sus hijos no tendrían un extravagante color de cabello pero de tenerlos sería ella quien se encargará de entrenarlos para volverlo un integrante adecuado para el legendario "Ino-Shika-Chou" y su hijo o hija debería llamarse Ino-algo, eso ya no le agradaba en absoluto.

Temari quedo descartada apenas paso por su mente, ya se encontraba casada y no quería padecer problemas de faldas con Shikamaru. Nara había demostrado más de una vez lo apasionado y activo que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de su, ahora, esposa. Quién lo iba a decir, el más perezoso de todos fue el primero en echarse la soga al cuello. Él también lo haría pero eso no significaría que lo hiciera por mero gusto.

Ten-ten era fuerte, no lo negaba pero su habilidad con las armas radicaba más en esfuerzo propio y talento para la puntería pero eso era algo que nono se podría transmitir a sus hijos y de ser posible, le gustaría que sus hijos tuvieran todas las posibilidades posibles que el no tuvo.

Comenzaban a acabárseles las ideas, por ende las candidatas, y no conseguía a la indicada. Shizune era mayor para él además no podría, sentía como si se relacionará con una tía o una pariente. Moegi aún era muy joven y tampoco quería involucrarla en eso ademas de que estaba seguro de que llevaba años enamorada de Konohamaru. Karin era una Uzumaki y eso sería como casarse con una prima lejana, sin olvidar que la chica era otra Sakura, en lo que respecta al tema Sasuke, sólo que un poco más psicópata y algo bipolar.

La idea de conseguirse una esposa ya no le resultaba tan sencillo como pensó que sería en un principio. Debía ser una mujer digna de ser la consorte de un Hokage.

Tal vez una aldeana común y corriente. Eso podría darle más puntos ante esos viejos. Él, el héroe de Konoha, había sucumbido antes los encantos de una mujer normal. Pero luego pensando en su futuro hijo la idea ya no se le hacia atractiva en nada, a Naruto le había costado adquirir el poder del que ahora hacía alarde y, teniendo en cuenta que de niño era un completo desastre, su hijo nacería con la mitad de posibilidades de las que él tuvo al principio además de que siempre lo estarían comparando con él. No quería eso para su descendencia.

Se jalo sus, ahora cortos, cabello en clara muestra de frustración. ¿Qué demonios haría? A ese paso, sería Hokage a los ochenta años. Edad para la que ya hubiera "madurado" lo suficiente.

¿Por qué mierda debía casarse para madurar y así poder ser Hokage? ¿No había hecho suficiente ya? ¿No demostró cuando amaba a la aldea sacrificándose más de una vez por ella? Él que era el hijo del Cuarto, el alumno del Sexto y discípulo de uno de los Sannin Legendarios, el héroe de Konoha, el contenedor capaz de controlar el poderoso chakra del Kyuubi, y luego su participación en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja fue decisiva para ganarla. ¡Maldición! Hasta había conseguido cartas de recomendación tanto de Tsunade, Gaara y, incluso, del antiguo Raikage.

Sin ir más lejos. Gaara ascendió Kazekage cuando incluso Naruto seguía siendo un simple gennin. Se había convertido en el líder de su aldea con tan sólo dieciséis años, logrando así, ser considero el Kage más joven de la historia en asumir el mandato. Y no había que olvidar que tan sólo tres años antes de ese hecho Gaara era considerado una amenaza para su propia aldea, incluso sus hermanos le temían, su fama de asesino innato lo precedía y la de ser un jinchuriki sin control. Vale, era su amigo pero no iba a negar el pasado del pelirrojo pero ese no era su punto.

A lo que quería llegar era que con todos esos antecedente lo nombraron Kazekage y sin contar con experiencia previa y ni siquiera estaba casado. Naruto, a veces, pensaba que la vida era injusta con él.

Que el mundo se fuera al infierno —sobretodo esos viejos— pero él iba a ser Hokage, se lo merecía y por primera vez iba a ser egoísta.

Ni enfrentarse con Kaguya lo desespero tanto como lo hacían esos viejos. Estaba a punto de gritar de puro coraje y del fiasco a lo que le llevaba aquella irreal y exasperarte situación, cuando la solución a sus problemas finalmente llego. Justo doblando la esquina y que con pasos tranquilos venía en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, claro sin saber que él se encontraba allí.

Más perfecto no podía ser. Y sabia de sobra que obtendría favorables resultados muy rápidos. Sonrió lleno de dicha y sintió que estaba más cerca de su preciado sueño. Con la misma impulsividad que siempre tuvo y sin detenerse a meditar mejor las cosas, salvo la considerable distancia que los separaba de un salto. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y con un fuerte sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrirle el rostro.

Hora de ser Hokage.

—Hola Hinata...

* * *

><p>Tres meses.<p>

Necesito de tres meses.

Tres meses de cenas repletas de romance para su gusto personal. De citas demasiadas vergonzosas y regalos cursis. Palabras melosas y caricias inocentes.

Y ya era el novio oficial de Hinata.

Todo el mundo estaba impresionado e intrigado, más sus amigos en lo segundo. Llevaba ignorando la existencia de la heredera Hyuuga la mayor parte de su vida para que de buenas a primera volcará toda su atención en ella.

Kakashi incluso una vez le insinuó si su repentino interés por Hinata estaba directamente relacionado con un comentario que había sido lanzado en la oficina de este último y que era algo que Naruto no debió de escuchar.

Nunca admitió ni negó nada a todas las interrogantes que le hicieron. Sakura parecía inconforme con la idea de que él mantuviera una relación y la dejará de lado. Naruto nunca busco aclarar las cosas con ella, simple y llanamente porque lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo y creía fervientemente que la pelirosada esperaba eso por parte de él. Lo único que le faltaba era que a su compañera de equipo se le diera ahora por decir que le gustaba en serio y que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta. Haruno hizo su elección durante la guerra, Sasuke la rechazo y Naruto desistió para enfocarse en su sueño aplazado. Y en ese instante que necesitaba de una esposa requería una mujer que no estuviera cambiando cada dos por tres sus decisiones.

Sabía de primera mano que Hinata lo quería, se le había confesado hacia tiempo pero él nunca le dio una respuesta en concreto. De hecho, esa parte de la historia que era la batalla de Pain se había borrado de su memoria y la pelinegra nunca volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Y él nunca hubiera lo hubiera mencionado de no ser estrictamente necesario.

Seis meses después cometió una indiscreción junto con Hinata. Una situación demasiada perfecta para ser una simple casualidad y es porque distaba mucho de serlo. Naruto la había planeado con minuciosidad, en la actualidad cada vez que lo pensaba hasta el mismo se sorprendía de lo fríamente calculador que resulto a ser en ese tiempo.

Lo que iba ser tan sólo una simple visita se había convertido en algo más. Unas caricias subidas de tono, una situación comprometedora, un Hiashi por de más furioso, una Hinata abochornada hasta desfallecer y un Naruto que por fin había logrado salirse con la suya.

El padre de Hinata los había encontrado "por accidente" cuando el rubio tenia acorralada a su novia contra una pared de unos de los cuartos de la mansión Hyuuga y la besaba con fervor mientras sus manos se perdían en el sinuoso cuerpo ajeno, la pelinegra parecía más que dispuesta, eso dejaba ver con su lenguaje corporal. Y siendo Hiashi tan tradicionista y chapado a la antigua como Naruto suponía, paso lo que había previsto.

Al viejo no le importaba el hecho de que se estaría enfrentando a uno de los ninjas más poderosos, lo encaro y prácticamente obligándole a tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos impúdicos, como le dijo. Lo que Hiashi nunca supo es que había caído de cabeza rotundamente en la trampa de Naruto.

Naruto logro su objetivo en poco tiempo.

Hinata dejo todo por él. El rubio al no ser miembro del clan Hyuuga y al tampoco estar de acuerdo en dejar su apellido para convertirse en uno, su esposa tuvo que tomar una decisión. Olvidarse ser la cabeza de la familia. Lo que quizás más entristeció a Hinata fue que su padre no objetará absolutamente nada ante ello. Hiashi siempre considero a su hija alguien de carácter débil y que carecía de la suficiente autoridad para liderar como debiera ser. Por eso cuando una vez se viera terminada la guerra tenía pensado comprometerla con Neji, ella sería la cabeza ante todos pero sería el otro Hyuuga que manejaría todo desde la sombras. Lastima que sus planes se vieran cancelados con la prematura muerte de Neji.

A veces Naruto sentía que le había dejado el camino libre a Hiashi para nombrar sucesora a Hanabi sin llegar a lastimar demasiado los sentimientos de Hinata. Eso en su momento pudo aminorarle un poco el sentimiento culpa aunque no le duró mucho menos cuando llego la noche de bodas.

Se sintió por primera vez como un verdadero ser despreciable y ruin. Porque ya no había marcha atrás a sus decisiones ya ejecutas y con ellas arrastro a Hinata en el camino. A fin de cuenta su único propósito era utilizarla y que su ahora esposa se entregará completamente con su inocencia que la caracterizaba hacia que se culpará por no pensar bien las cosas, comprendió que se estaba aprovechando cruelmente del amor que ella le profesaba.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. Lo lamentaba por Hinata. Con lo años lo haría por él.

Su primer hijo nació de esa noche. Maldición aún recordaba como le temblaron las piernas el día que nació. Dejo que Hinata escogiera el nombre que quisiera, esa era su forma de no sentir tanta culpa y pedirle un perdón silencioso. Por las fechas en que Bolt cumplía su primer año de vida, fue nombrado Hokage.

Lo había conseguido. Bien y mal por él. No fue lo que esperaba.

La jaula de oro se había cerrado atrapándolo dentro finalmente.

* * *

><p>Llevaba alrededor de un año ejerciendo como Hokage. Y tan sólo descubrió que no era como pensaba que sería. Todos esos años de duro entrenamiento y de esforzarse hasta la extenuación terminaron resultando día y tras día con un Naruto sentado en una silla firmando ingestas cantidades de papeleo y asistiendo de reuniones aburridas. Sin olvidar tener que soportar a Shikamaru quejarse todo el tiempo y las demandas del consejo.<p>

Él era un espíritu libre y una persona que debía estar en constante movimiento. No estaba hecho para quedarse horas y horas encerrado en cuatro paredes además de que él fue siempre independiente y perfectamente capaz de protegerse a si mismo. Ahora ni siquiera podía romperse una uña sin que declararan un estado de emergencia y de que todo un escuadrón de Anbus se presentaran en su oficina.

Todo era un completo fastidio.

Aunando eso estaban los viejos que nunca parecían contento con sus decisiones. Más de una vez tuvo que contenerse de darle unos buenos golpes para ver si se les acomodaban las ideas y como su rostro era fácil de leer era muy predecible el esfuerzo que hacia. Y eso era algo que los del consejo no dejaban pasar para echárselo en cara.

Su vida no era como Naruto lo había planeado. Se sentía frustrado consigo mismo más no hizo nada para remediarlo en ese entonces. Lo atribuyo a que como él estaba acostumbrado a estar al aire libre y yendo de un lado para otro para ser repentinamente enjaulado como un ave hacia que se deprimiera. Pensó con patética esperanza que solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Ese día en particular parecía que sería uno en especialmente bueno. En las últimas fechas se hallaba algo preocupado y no era el único, todos sus amigos lo estaban, en realidad. Hacia un poco menos de un año había enviado a Sakura sola en un misión de reconocimiento que le tomaría algo de tiempo pero como confiaba ciegamente en la capacidad de su excompañera de equipo reflexiono que no necesitaría de ayuda además de ella le aseguro que podría por si sola con el trabajo.

Sin embargo, hacia más de seis meses que no tenían contacto con ella y no existían noticias de que hubiera dejado algún rastro que lo llevaran a su paradero. Sentía cierta pesadumbre y un poco de culpabilidad, debió tomar las medidas requeridas pero se confió y su amiga podría estar recibiendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones equivocadas. Pero Sakura había aparecido y por su propio pie, por eso ese día prometía ser diferente.

Y vaya que lo fue.

Sakura estaba de vuelta sana y salva, se permitió respirar con tranquilidad y sonreír con verdadero alivio pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al verla. Como antes debía presentarse ante él y dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido, a algunos de sus amigos no se les había notificado que ella regreso a la aldea. En su oficina solo estaban Shikamaru que era su consejero y que armaría una estrategia a partir de lo que Sakura le contará, Tsunade y Kakashi preocupados por su exalumna y Sai más de curioso que de estar realmente interesado en el tema.

Sin duda la sorpresa que se llevo fue monumental. Fue peor que cuando se entero que Itachi en realidad había masacrado a su clan por orden directa de los altos mandos de Konoha. Escucho la historia que Sakura tenía para contar y a cada palabra un sentimiento que no supo definir bien comenzó a anidarse en su corazón. Decir que estaba furioso, era aligerar las cosas.

—Vaya y yo que creía que el Uchiha era un frígido —mencionó Sai, rompiendo así el silencio que se había instalado en su oficina. Ese idiota seguía siendo pésimo para romper las tensiones.

—¡Sai estúpido!

Sakura encaro al Anbu con la clara intención de hundir su puño en la cínica cara del pintor.

—Asiqueee —arrastro la palabra con cizaña, cortando de inmediato la acción de Sakura—. Me dices que fallaste en la misión por andar de ofrecida con el bastardo de Sasuke.

—¡Naruto! ¡No tienes derecho a...

—¡Cállate! —esa fue la primera vez que le levanto la voz a su amiga—. ¡Estas aquí como ninja y comprometida con tu trabajo no como amiga del maldito Hokage! —que venía siendo él pero nadie menciono nada al respecto.

La miro con furia mal contenida, Sakura había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos mientras había comenzado a soltar lagrimas y miraba al suelo con culpa pero no se atrevió a rebatirle nada, eso era mejor para ella. La tensión en el ambiente la sintió pesada en sus hombros y su pecho no dejaba de dolerle, joder. Necesitaba desquitarse y tenía justo con quien.

—Fallaste en una misión del rango de un chunnin recién graduado y para el colmo te diste el lujo de no mandar recuerdos tuyos. Imagino que estuviste muy ocupada abriéndole las piernas al teme.

Tsunade intervino para su completo incordio. El llanto de Sakura estaban lejos de hacerlo sentir culpable.

—Naruto, te estas extralimitando.

—¡No, vieja! —azoto los puños contra su propio escritorio sin quitar su iracundo mirar—. Despliego todo un maldito operativo para que la encuentren, estuvimos casi seis meses sin tener noticias de ella temiéndonos lo peor para que venga ahora como si nada y nos diga que se fue a una luna de miel de mierda. Y ni siquiera viene con el bastardo para que de la cara y puede patear el trasero a ese orgullo.

Se levanto y comenzó a pasearse como un león enjaulado mientras se jalaba sus rubios cabellos con desesperación. Si continuaba así sus amigos lo dejarían calvo antes de cumplir los treinta del puro estrés y coraje que le hacían padecer. También se abstuvo en escuchar la sarta de estupideces que Tsunade y Kakashi le decían para consolarla y justificar las palabras que él cruelmente y sin tapujos le escupió a la cara.

¡Maldición! Tenia ganas de cortar cabezas y de destruir cosas. Estaba teniendo un berrinche pero ¡es que era irritante! La sola idea de imaginar a Sakura revolcarse con el ingrato de Sasuke. No había visto al muy bastardo desde que finalizará la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ni siquiera vino cuando se caso ni cuando lo nombraron Hokage. Vamos que habían pasado años sin verse y del Uchiha ni sus luces pero el maldito si tenía tiempo para ir y embarazar a Sakura.

Porque si, ese bulto que Sakura resguardaba celosamente en sus brazos era un bebe. Lo noto apenas la vio cruzar la puerta de su despacho aunque ella lo llevará bien cubierto pero estaba seguro de que todos ahí en la habitación ya sabían también.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuanto tiene de nacido? —preguntó sin ni siquiera verla esta vez y más concentrado en ir de un lado ara el otro en una vano intento de lograr tranquilizarse al menos un poco.

—Tres meses —susurro ella con un deje de vos lastimero mientras lo destapa para que lo viera.

Naruto en ese momento si volteo para observar más que todo al bebe. Estaba despierto y miraba a todos lados como si realmente fuera consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Poseía todas las características de Sasuke y ni un solo rasgo de la madre, daba gracias a Dios por eso, no había ni cabello rosa ni ojos verdes. Sólo una fino cabello negro y unos grandes ojos negros que ahora estaban enfocados hacia su dirección. Viéndolo con detenimiento, haciéndole creer que entendía con perfección que Naruto estaba molestando a su madre y deseaba golpear a su padre.

No supo porque pero sintió como si estuviera en la mira de ese bebe. Se sintió ridículo por un segundo. Luego no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y pensar que era el digno descendiente de el ya no último Uchiha.

Kakashi y Sai se acercaron de inmediato con notable curiosidad para conocer al dichoso bebe. Y Shikamaru parecía muy entretenido analizándolo, Naruto maldijo por dentro.

—¿Cual es su nombre? —le escucho decir a Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió estúpidamente y se olvido que estaba en el ojo del huracán, oseáse, que Naruto quería aquella cabeza de mechones rosas en bandeja de plata.

—Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.

Se abstuvo de hacer algún un comentario hiriente del bebe que ahora se venía enterar que era una niña. Sin embargo, la madre no se iba a salvar por su cuenta eso corría. Volvió al escritorio, visiblemente menos furioso, se sentó con meditada tranquilidad y respiro profundamente.

—¿Cuándo es que se dignará a honrarnos con su presencia el bastardo? —y rompió aquella atmósfera de armonía que se había formado alrededor de la bebe con su pregunta.

Cuando vio la tensión en los hombros de Haruno no pudo ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Oh si, lo iba a disfrutar porque sabía muy bien la respuesta a aquella interrogante.

—No... No lo sé.

Satisfacción. Sentía una mórbida satisfacción al ver como Sakura se mordía el labio inferior con impotencia y contenía las ganas de llorar nuevamente. El Uchiha la embarazo y se largo, tenía conocimiento de que no quería regresar a la aldea aún y podía jugar su cabeza a que Sakura le habría rogado meses como la rastrera que era. Sintió lastima por ella. Y luego la sintió por él.

—¿Se revolcaron y luego él se largo?

—¡No es así!

La actitud de Sakura lo estaba cabreando de sobremanera. Y sentía que ante él tenía a aquella chiquilla inmadura que no sabía más que repetir "Sasuke-kun". El Uchiha se paso la mayor parte del tiempo de su vida sin prestarle la más mínima atención y cuando finalmente lo hacia era para recalcarle que era sólo una molestia o intentar matarla. Luego se largo a ver el mundo y aparece de la nada, se la folla y se larga sin dar la cara. Y Sakura seguía defendiéndolo a capa y espada. Que mujer más masoquista.

—Él dijo que no quería que la niña fuera rechazada por los aldeanos a causa de su regreso.

—Ósea que tanto Sasuke como tú no confían en mi capacidad como líder de la aldea.

—¡Te equivocas!

—¿Dudas de mi autoridad?

—¡No! ¡Sasu también pensó en ti!

¿Sasu? Ahora le decía Sasu. No reprimió fulminarla con la mirada. Vaya, algunas tomaban confianza demasiado rápido.

—Dijo —continuo ella temblando ante la fuerza que irradiaban sus ojos azules—. Que no quería que los aldeanos te tomaran en mal concepto por aceptarlo.

¡Ja! ¿En serio fue capaz de creerse toda esa sarta de estupideces? Permitanle dudar de la inteligencia de Sakura. Y por las caras que ponían todos los demás que ocupaban en su oficina no era el único en cuestionarlo.

Sasuke tenía el poder que superaba a cualquier Kage y rivalizaba con el de él, no se iba amedrentar por unos simples y comunes aldeanos. Ademas, ¿desde cuando se interesaba por él y su reputación? Luego de que Naruto se pasara toda su adolescencia persiguiéndolo, hasta que se dejara golpear por el y se arrodillará ante el Raikage para pedirle que le dejaran el asunto de Sasuke al propio Naruto.

El bastardo no quería volver y Sakura seguía siendo una niña estúpida e ingenua. Y él haría que lo pagara caro.

—A partir de hoy quedas relevada de tu cargo en el hospital.

—Creo que estas exagerando Naruto —dijo Kakashi mirándole severo, esta de más mencionar que el ambiente volvió a ser tan o más pesado que antes —No hay que negar que cometió un error pero...

Tal vez tuviera razón pero eso a él le daba igual así que lo interrumpió de manera brusca.

—No, ese es su pago por su inmadurez. Le doy una misión de nivel C a una jounin experimentada, alumna del Sexto y discípula de la Quinta para que falle miserablemente. Aunando eso que desaparezca por cerca de medio año y no mandar saludos, haciendo que soportáramos meses de incertidumbre y preocupación mientras la señorita andaba de luna de miel. No quiero esa irresponsabilidad en mi hospital. Shizune se hará cargo de tu trabajo. Dedícate a cuidar de esa niña que no tiene la culpa de los padres que tiene.

—Puedes decir de mi lo que quieras pero no permitiré que pagues tu furia con mi hija aunque seas el Hokage.

—No lo hago con ella. Lo estoy haciendo contigo por si no te has dado cuenta. Aunque felicidades —mencionó con ironía.

—¿Por... qué? —preguntó impresionada.

—Lograste tu inmaduro sueño. Ser la esposa de Sasuke. Felicidades señora de Uchiha.

No supo muy bien porque pero Sakura en vez de sonreír comenzó a llorar. Quizás tuviera que ver el tono de su voz además de la severa mirada que le dirigía y en la manera en que se lo dijo. Como si fuera un insulto y ella tan sólo fuera una puta.

Naruto tan sólo se permitió compadecerse de ella un poco. Sakura había progresado tanto desde que era un gennin. Se había convertido en alguien de excelente apoyo durante la guerra, hasta podía decirse que fue la mejor ninja medico durante esta. La digna sucesora de uno de los Sannin legendarios y destinada a dirigir el hospital de Konoha en un futuro. Y había tirado todo eso a la basura por su infantil amor por Sasuke. Ahora sólo quedaría reducida a ser una insulsa ama de casa y con un esposo ausente.

Luego pensó que él había ayudado para que terminará así cuando la despojo de la mayoría sus responsabilidades.

—Gracias Hokage-sama.

Sakura dejo de hablarle a partir de ese día. Naruto no le asigno más misiones a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario su participación y todas esas veces fueron por sugerencia de Shikamaru. Él retiró su completa confianza en las habilidades de ninja-medico de ella.

* * *

><p>Estaba atrasado.<p>

Jodidamente atrasado. Debía tener todos esos papeles para mañana a primera hora y leer otra cantidad ingesta de informes para la reunión con el consejo. Imagen su emoción que le producía este último hecho.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y sentía que avanzaba poco y nada. Comenzaba a creer que era un especie de tortuga. Tal parecía que pasaría otra noche fuera de casa, tampoco es que lo lamentará demasiado. Últimamente no le disgustaba tanto quedarse a hacer horas extras.

Estaba cansado de todo. De ser Hokage y de su vida en general. A cada día que pasaba necesitaba más esfuerzo que el anterior para continuar con su agobiante rutina que lo consumía a fuego lento.

Ahora tenía veintisiete años haciéndole peso en sus hombros. A un revoltoso hijo. a su princesita durmiendo en casa y una esposa que de seguro estaría esperándolo despierta. Y dos montañas de papeles que aguardaban ser firmados.

¿Y él? Naruto sólo podía mirar un punto fijo en su oficina tratando de ocultar su impresión.

—¿Y te haces llamar Hokage cuando ni siquiera notas mi presencia?

El rubio quiere decirle que con los años ha comenzado a perderse en sus pensamientos a tal punto que a veces logra ignorar todo lo que pase a su alrededor. Más si su mente está enfocada en recordar sus viejos errores que lo llevará a donde está ahora actualmente. Sin embargo, solo se limita a ver aquella figura que hace tiempo no tiene frente a sus ojos.

En otros tiempos hubiera salido disparado de la silla para darle unos buenos golpes por ser un bastardo sin corazón, luego sonreiría como un verdadero estúpido y lo abrazaría por todos esos años que lo echo en falta. Pero ya no estaban en el pasado y el Naruto del presente solo se quedo sentado en su escritorio, observándolo en completo silencio.

Ha pasado casi una década prácticamente desde que lo viera por última vez. Y no evita beber de su imagen, buscando las diferencias que dejan el paso de los años en una persona. Sasuke lleva el cabello más largo y su rostro sigue siendo igual a como lo recuerdas, en eso no ha cambiado demasiado, te alegras por eso. Aunque notas que una aura de cierta tranquilidad lo rodea como si estuviera en paz consigo mismo y el mundo que lo rodea. Los sentimientos de odio y venganza que habitaban en él son parte de una oscura antigüedad en la vida de ambos y eso se ve reflejado en su semblante. Su mirada no es vacía como solía serla, encuentras cierta serenidad en ella que te contagia.

Piensas que cierta parte de Sasuke cambio para bien por lo menos es eso lo que él te deja ver.

Sasuke te ha sometido al mismo escrutinio que le has hecho. Se decepcionará de lo que encontrará, es lo primero que se te viene a la mente. Sonríes, no como antes, sino con esa mueca de ironía que has adquirido con el correr del tiempo y que suele formarse en tu rostro cuando notas a donde te han llevado tus decisiones imprudentes.

—Dejando de lado tu delicioso humor y que invadieras mi oficina, ¿a qué has venido?

—¿No puedo simplemente pasarme a saludar?

—No lo has hecho por diez años y nunca fuiste especialmente cortes que digamos.

—Puedo cambiar.

—Pudiste venir antes —reprocho.

Sasuke hizo un sonido chulesco con la boca y le dirigió una marida despectiva pero no agrego comentario alguno mientras daba unos paso hacia el centro de la habitación. Naruto frunció el ceño en clara muestra de estar contrariado ahora que lo podía mejor ya que antes estaba oculto un poco entre las sombras.

—¿Qué mierda llevas puesto?

—Es cómodo para viajar —le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Alzas una de sus cejas rubias que lo disculparan pero había que comprender su escepticismo. Sasuke la mayor parte de su vida se la paso exhibiéndose con esas camisas que se cargaba, yendo de un lado para otro mostrando gran parte de su lampiño pecho y ahora de la nada aparecía ante él cubierto de pies a cabeza. ¿Con los años Le había entrado el pudor? Aunque debía ser sincero consigo mismo y decir que le gustaba la idea de que nadie pudiera ver más de lo necesario de Sasuke, sin importar que eso lo incluyera a él también.

El ambiente que los rodeaba no sabía como definirlo y tampoco se detuvo a meditarlo mucho, sólo pudo catalogarlo como extraño. Al parecer Sasuke no quería pelear pero aún menos hablar y Naruto se encontraba inquieto, sin saber como proseguir pero no le despegaba la mirada. Había sido tanto tiempo sin verlo que no podía evitarlo y no lo disimulaba para nada aunque Sasuke no se queda atrás tampoco.

Observo con relativa pasividad como el pelinegro se adentraba y tomaba lugar en uno de los sillones que había en su oficina. Y paso algo que nunca creyó ver, no en la realidad al menos. Sasuke Uchiha recostado en su sofá en completa tranquilidad y con la guardia baja. Era una situación un tanto rara para él. El bastardo había venido exclusivamente a su lugar de trabajo a descansar. ¿En que clase de bizarro mundo paralelo se encontraba? Que se fuera con su flamante esposita que de seguro lo recibiría con las pier... brazos abiertos.

Decidió ignorarle. Tenía que terminar con su maldito trabajo. El Uchiha lo había hecho por diez años casi, ahora que esperará unas cuantas horas si quería algo de él. Se concentro más en los documentos que reposaban en su escritorio que la figura a metros de él que aparentaba que el techo se había convertido en lo más interesante del mundo. Lo dejo estar por el momento.

—Dobe...

Le hubiera gustado descansar unos minutos antes de enfrascarse en una discusión con Sasuke. No tenía la energía mental justo luego de terminar con todos sus pendientes pero el teme ignoraba ese hecho en particular o eso quiere creer, aunque no supo a ciencia cierta como hizo para notar que ya había finalizado con todas sus tareas. Lo atribuyo a una mera coincidencia.

—Sasuke —dijo mientras se masajeaba la cien, comenzaba a nacer una leve migraña detrás de los ojos—. ¿A qué has venido?

—A recordar viejos tiempos.

Trato de enfocarlo con su cansada vista e intentar darle sentido a aquellas palabras pero sólo logro ver su cuerpo recostado que no había variado en postura y por ende no le devolvía la mirada. Sin embargo, él no necesitaba verlo al rostro para saber que ahora tenía una sonrisa irónica pintada en los labios. Lo embargo una melancolía de triste realidad, él ahora debería tener una sonrisa de grandes diente pero no era así, eso era algo del antiguo Naruto. Suspiro, se estaba volviendo viejo. Se sentía así y sólo tenía veintisiete.

El actual Hokage no tenía deseos de recordar "viejos tiempos". Estos estaban plagados de errores impulsivos y de los cuales era un esfuerzo inútil intentar corregir, había aprendidos de ellos pero esa enseñanza no le valía de nada cuando no podía echarse para atrás en sus actos imprudentes. Fue joven, estúpido y no se detuvo a pensar bien las cosas y las consecuencias que acarrearían, ahora sólo debía conformarse con pensar en los "hubieras" para escapar de su aplastante realidad, al menos unos minutos al día.

Aunque sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca podía evitar en recrearse en cierto recuerdo y se jugaba el todo por el todo que Sasuke hablaba precisamente de "eso".

En lo que paso después de la guerra y antes de que Sasuke decidiera marcharse. Y de ese hecho que Naruto clasifico mucho tiempo después como el comienzo de su fin que simbolizaba el inicio de la construcción de su jaula de oro y de la cual, él fue el único creador.

Cuando tenía diecisiete se acostó con Sasuke.

Recuerda cada detalle de ese día y la confusión de sus sentimientos. El desasosiego de su corazón, finalmente todo había acabado y él no terminaba de sentirse realizado. Parte de él sentía que estaba dejando algo atrás, que se estaba olvidando o le faltaba de terminar, a decir verdad no sabia y eso lo tenía por demás perturbado.

Y el maldito se Sasuke se alejaba. Lo había perseguido por tanto tiempo y ahora que podían pasar tiempo juntos como los amigos que eran sin intentar matarse el uno al otro, el bastardo decidía irse a un viaje de redención. ¿Tenía el derecho de pedirle un período con su compañía?

Quería hacer tantas cosas con él. Recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tenía miles de cosas que decir y otras muchas que oír. Deseaba tener un día de duro entrenamiento y caer rendidos sin que hubiera un ganador, sonreír como estúpido mientras disfrutaba de la presencia silenciosa de Sasuke y luego ir a comer a ramen.

¿Era egoísta al aspirar eso? ¿Querer acaparar toda la atención de Sasuke era malo?¿Sonaba tonto decir que lo había extrañado demasiado? ¿Que había luchado hasta al cansancio para tenerlo a su lado? Sin embargo ahora Sasuke no le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿El cobarde era él por no pedirle que se quedará? ¿O lo era Sasuke por huir? ¿O lo eran ambos?

Espero fuera de la aldea al menos quería despedirse de Sasuke lejos de Sakura y su de segura y vaya saber uno el numero de la nueva confesión. A fin de cuentas él se creía con más derecho ya que nunca se rindió y siguió confiando en que Sasuke dejaría todo su odio a diferencia de su compañera de equipo. Naruto nunca perdió la fe y Sakura se dedico a llorar.

—Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías —le escucho decir al Uchiha mientras se acercaba a él con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Me tienes en mal concepto, dattebayo.

También suele rememorar como juntos se alejaron más de la aldea. En ese momento a Naruto le gusto creer que solo estaban dando un paseo y en unas horas retornarían a Konoha pero no era así, solo estaba acompañando en el inicio de un largo viaje de su mejor amigo y él ni siquiera llegaría a medio camino.

El momento de la despedida llego cuando Sasuke se desvió hacia un lado del camino, situándose entre en los arboles. Si alguien pasará por ahí de casualidad no sería capaz de verlos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguno, Naruto no sabía que palabras decir y Sasuke parecía más interesado en escuchar que en hablar.

Sonrió con tristeza, ya no sería capaz de retrasar más el tiempo. Saco lo que tan celosamente había guardado por años, ya era hora que retornara a su verdadero dueño. Quizás los nervios o sus sentimientos encontrados hasta el día de hoy no le permiten recordar que es lo que le dijo al Uchiha mientras se lo entregaba. Su mente solo era capaz de recrearse en la sonrisa que Sasuke le regalo.

Tardo más de la cuenta en soltar la bandana, ese objeto había sido el símbolo de su promesa de traerlo de vuelta y sentía que ahora que era capaz de devolvérsela a su dueño, lo había logrado. O al menos en gran parte. Porque Sasuke volvía abandonarlo una vez más vez aunque le quedaba el consuelo que no se iría con una serpiente rastrera y capaz de hasta entregar su cuerpo.

Pero Naruto no puede evitar lamentarse de que él decida irse así que baja la mirada con tristeza rompiendo de esa forma el contacto visual. La mano de Sasuke es una simple caricia en su cuello que le produce escalofríos, sabe que es un gesto de despedida pero él siempre fue considerado ser un idiota cabeza dura y con renovada esperanza de que Sasuke ha decidido quedarse al menos un tiempo. Aunque sabe que en el fondo no es así pero prefiere fantasear con la idea por unos míseros segundos.

Tu mano se une con la de Sasuke en tu cuello y ambas ahora están sobre tu mejilla. Has ladeado tu cabeza en dirección donde ambas se unen, buscando fundirte con el calor que te transmite la piel del pelinegro. Hechas en falta tu otro brazo en ese momento, Tsunade aún no ha terminado tu prótesis, te hubiera gustado que ya la estuviera lista, no te importa haber perdido el tuyo, te parece un buen pago si con eso Sasuke salía de su camino de odio. Y hubieras sido capaz de dar más.

Te pierdes un momento en ese instante. Solo puedes observar el rostro que echaras en falta y no sabes cuando volverás a tener el privilegio de tenerlo frente a ti. Lo detallas minuciosamente, tratando de que se funda en tu mente y no olvidar nada de él.

Aprietas el agarre de tu mano y Sasuke sigue mirándote fijamente.

—Será un accidente —le oyes susurrar antes de tirar de ti con fuerza.

Sasuke esta muy lejos de ser delicado. Te tomo desprevenido y te estrello directamente contra sus labios aunque tu necesitas de dos segundos para recuperarte y responderle el demandante beso. Le muerdes el labio inferior con medida saña y tu lengua invade la boca ajena con ansiedad. El Uchiha te tiene agarrado de la nuca con fuerza, buscando pegarte más a él como queriendo fusionarse contigo. Te gusta que sea rudo, tu haces lo mismo con la cintura contraria.

Te está faltando el aire pero tanto a ti como a tu acompañante les da igual. No parecen dispuesto a separarse. Eres bizarramente consiente del hilillo de saliva que cae de la unión de sus labios. Es el Uchiha el que te muerde esta vez, tu aprietas el agarre de tu brazo y no evitas chupar la lengua ajena con gula.

Tu corazón te late fuertemente y tus oídos zumban. Se separan pero al segundo vuelven a unir sus labios con ímpetu. No quieres dejar ningún rincón de aquella caliente boca sin recorrer y Sasuke al parecer tiene la misma idea que tu.

El accidente iba camino a convertirse en catástrofe.

Notas como tu cuerpo se calienta y comienzas a desear más de Sasuke. Al poco tiempo lo tienes arrinconado contra un árbol y una de tus piernas va a parar entre las de tu "mejor amigo". No te has separado en ningún momento de los demandantes labios ajenos que reclaman que pongas toda tu atención en ellos. Y la erección en tus pantalones a comenzado a frotarse con la de tu compañero.

Puede que hayan pasado diez años pero Naruto es capaz de rememorar todo. Desde el fuego en su cuerpo, la caliente saliva de Sasuke y el deseo en él de querer tocar más al pelinegro. En su mente aún se hayan las caricias que sintió y las que proporciono. Y no puede olvidar el placer que sentía que lo iba a consumir entero.

Pero Sasuke lo trajo a la realidad.

Una realidad aplastante que se situaba una década después, donde él era Hokage y solía perderse en sus recuerdos, como le estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Fue un cobarde, ¿verdad? En el ultimo momento fue un débil de corazón y no siguió lo que su instinto le gritaba que hiciera. Prefirió quedarse en una zona segura, un lugar donde no tuviera que arriesgar entre el todo y quedarse con nada. Y hoy en día siente que se quedo a medio camino, donde no tenía ni uno ni otro. No tenía a Sasuke pero ser Hokage no lo satisfacía como debiera ser.

Quizás fue en ese momento donde todo en su vida comenzó a torcerse. Y ahora tenía que pagar.

Su pago era Sasuke. El no verle por cerca de una década y no tener ninguna noticia de él. Y convertirse en alguien digno de no ser recordado por el Uchiha porque ni una vez lo visito y si tuvo tiempo para buscar a Sakura para formar una familia con ella. Cuando recibió la noticia de la misma "señora Uchiha", tuvo deseos de matarla porque la sola idea de que su ex-compañera compartiera lo mismo que él hizo con Sasuke hace años, lo enfermaba.

De hecho esa noche de puro despecho y como una forma de desquite se acostó con Hinata, cabe mencionar que no la había vuelto a tocar desde su noche de boda, pero necesitaba desahogarse y no hallo mejor forma que esa. Incluso fue un poco brusco con ella, su segunda hija nació de allí y como la anterior vez, dejo que su esposa escogiera el nombre.

Y también sintió celos que asemejaban ser un monstruo y lo devoraba por dentro. Sentía celos de Sakura por poder estar con Sasuke.

El mismo Sasuke que ahora se hallaba sentado a ahorcadas sobre él y lo devoraba con su negrura mirada. Y Naruto estaba dispuesto a dejarse hundir en ese par de pozos sin fondo y lo decidió mientras lo atraía a él como hiciera el Uchiha hace años.

Se iba a follar a Sasuke en la propia silla del Hokage.

* * *

><p>¿Alguien llego hasta aquí?<p>

¿Me consideran algo malvada? Espero que noooo *se escuende*

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

Y.P.


	3. Sasuke

_¡Hola! ^^/_

_Acá el capi que me frustró mucho, no se dejaba escribir T.T_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias:_

_Un Naruto algo Ooc pero con el avance de los capítulos irá disminuyendo._

_Lemon (hice lo que pude y es lo mejor que salió)._

* * *

><p>Madurar<p>

Capitulo II: Sasuke

—Veo que lo bastardo aún no se te quita —dijo en un susurro por de más molesto.

Sasuke con su elegancia natural retiro el flequillo de su rostro y su boca formo aquella sonrisa petulante mientras lo miraba con la superioridad que le daba tener el control de la situación y su completa atención puesta en él. Y era totalmente consiente que el Uchiha debía estar gozando como nunca.

—¿Impaciente, dobe?

Naruto quiso soltar una carcajada irónica pero la reprimió a tiempo. Intento por segunda vez acercarse a Sasuke para besarle pero este se resistía. Todo rastro de humor retorcido se esfumo mientras comenzaba a cabrearse ante la negativa de ceder que obtenía por parte de su compañero. Jaloneo de los cabellos negros de la nunca que tenía agarrados con medida fuerza, buscando a nueva cuenta el ansiado contacto pero entre más empeño ponía el Uchiha más echaba la cabeza atrás.

Parecía un tira y afloja. Y ambos querían imponer su voluntad ante el otro, hasta en eso ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer por muy mordaz que sonará eso ahora. Si usaba la fuerza es más lo que terminaría cansado que lograría su ansiado cometido, ocasiones como esas era un fastidio total que el pelinegro lo rivalizará en poder. Sasuke incremento su sonrisa embobandolo en el proceso.

Se quedo hipnotizado por unos segundos al observarlos a los ojos. Dos perlas negras le devolvían fieramente la mirada como si se lo quisieran devorar. A Naruto no le molesto tanto la idea de sentirse la presa y que viniera el fin del mundo que él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse cazar. Pero, ¡que hiciera algo! ¡que lo tocara, lo besara, incluso, que hablará! Y no quedarse ahí observando como él se convertía en una bola de desesperación y frustración.

—¿Impaciente, dobe? —volvió a repetir el bastardo del año.

Naruto deseaba mandarlo a la mierda pero antes triunfaban sus ganas de tirárselo. En un rápido movimiento estrello la espalda ajena contra su escritorio, la pila de papeles tembló ligeramente, obligando así a Sasuke a abrir más las piernas, dejando al rubio más libertad para acercarse y tener más roce con la pelvis de su compañero. Todo ante la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro, el cual que se supo recuperar demasiado rápido. Se acerco confiado de que ahora si podría probar los labios ajenos, suspiro con anticipación, calentándolos en el camino.

Lo tenía finalmente acorralado, la idea de tener a Sasuke a su merced, lo excito. Sin embargo, Naruto olvidaba que trataba con un Uchiha.

—Hijo de Puta —rugió a escasos centímetros del rostro contrario y el sabor de su propia sangre estallándole en la boca.

Sasuke lo había mordido y con verdadera saña. Ah, pero el era un terco de nacimiento y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Lo estaba tomando como un reto y uno que en definitiva le fascinaba. Se recreo un momento con el rostro de su mejor amigo, la casi cristalizada piel blanca, las facciones delicadas pero sin dejar de ser masculinas, los pómulos altos, el afilado mentón y los rasgados de sus ojos negros metalizados. No sabía en que fijar su atención, tenía tanto que admirar. El cabello azabache que brillaba en tonos azulados gracias a la luz que se filtraba, más largo de lo que recordaba, su característico peinado había desaparecido. Y no ignoro los labios finos y ligeramente rosados. Naruto pensaba que Sasuke era jodidamente perfecto y hermoso, oh si, claro que lo era.

Agarro los mechones negros y tiro hacia atrás la cabeza, exponiendo en todo su esplendor el impoluto cuello del Uchiha, delineo lentamente con su lengua el contorno de la nuez de adán para luego succionar con avidez aquella porción de piel. Pudo sentir un casi imperceptible escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo contrario. Dejo un camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar al lóbulo del oído, donde volcó toda su atención. Los soniditos y suspiros que soltaba Sasuke sobre su piel, iban directo a parar en su libido que se manifestaba en la creciente erección en sus pantalones.

Esta vez fue el propio Uchiha en echar hacia atrás de él bruscamente. Haciendo que Naruto diera con su espalda en el respaldar de la silla en la que ambos se hallaban. Aquellas manos blancas se perdieron en los cortos cabellos rubio arena y Sasuke se abalanzo hacia él hasta que por fin ambas bocas se unieron. Los dedos de Naruto fueron a parar en el limite de donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Era una batalla de quien dominaba al contrario, esta vez con sus bocas y no con los puños. El peli-negro aún conservaba la manía tironearle el cabello como lo hiciera aquella primera vez de hace tiempo, Naruto en respuesta hundía sus dígitos en la blanca piel de la cadera, donde de seguro le quedaría futuras marcas. Le agradó la idea, el hecho de saber que él era el único en poder marcarle de esa manera aunque eso sólo era la posesividad que sentía hacia Sasuke y que siempre busco ejercer, fallando la mayoría de las veces.

Naruto nunca podría dominar a Sasuke. Porque Sasuke era como un animal salvaje. Un depredador natural que gustaba de jugar con sus indefensas presas. Y eso estaba haciendo con él en ese preciso instante. Desesperarlo y llevarlo a la locura. Quería profundizar pero de inmediato se alejaba de él, para luego regresar y así con el único fin de llevarlo al límite de su cordura.

Gimió desesperado cuando la lengua de su compañero se adentro en su boca. Fue consciente de la sonrisa que dibujo el otro contra sus labios. Ya tendría tiempo para después de sentirse un completo estúpido. Una de sus manos se introdujo por la abertura inferior de la camisa negra, una que recién había notado de su existencia, al parecer Sasuke no perdió del todo la costumbre de exhibirse. Acaricio la piel tersa del vientre en un leve roce mientras atraía más el cuerpo contrario al propio.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero y en su vientre se anido un cosquilleo que bajo hasta su entrepierna cuando el peli-negro comenzó frotarse insistentemente contra él. Seduciéndolo y orillándolo un poco más a la locura. Jadeo al sentir la lengua ajena en su sensible cuello, su mano que se hallaba en la espalda ajena descendió un poco estrujando ese trasero de infarto que se cargaba Sasuke colaborando con la candente fricción.

—Levanta los brazos —ordeno pero por su voz se parecía una suplica ahogada.

Para su completa sorpresa, Sasuke lo hizo casi de inmediato y sin refutar nada, como se lo hubiera esperado en un principio. Le quito rápidamente aquella prenda, se quedo sin aliento por un momento y la yemas de sus dedos cosquillaron, ansiosos por tener a su entera disposición el torso de alabastro, recorrió con afán el mapa de esa piel, descubriendo con sus manos las casi indetectables cicatrices que lo cubrían, llevándoselas a la boca con sosiego como si pudiera curar heridas ya cerradas.

Naruto se llego a preguntar cuantas de esas cicatrices, era él el principal causante. Beso, mordió y chupo cada porción de piel al alcance, idolatrándola con sus labios mientras sus manos jugaban peligrosamente con la cinturilla del pantalón de su compañero. Los suspiros que a Sasuke se le imposibilitaba reprimir le calentaba la sangre y que su cuerpo sintiera un deseo febril que lo carcomía por dentro.

Se volvieron a besar, una batalla de mordidas excitantes, saliva espesa y labios ansiosos por dominar al de su compañero. Sasuke mantuvo el contacto a pesar de levantarse, el rubio lo siguió con su boca buscando evitar a toda costa romperlo, sintió las frías manos ajenas sobre las suyas. Fue el mismo Uchiha quien tomo la iniciativa y, que con la ayuda del propio Naruto, se deshizo de toda prenda alguna.

El Uchiha volvió a estar sobre él casi enseguida para su completa satisfacción. Bebió del aliento que era directamente soltado sobre sus labios mientras que sus grandes manos abarcaban el prieto culo de Sasuke, marcando las huellas de sus dedos. El latir de su desbocado corazón le retumbo en los oídos cuando su compañero llevo ambas manos hasta su pantalón, desabrochándolo mientras lo engullía con sus ojos ónices y su sonrisa de bastardo engreído.

Sasuke comenzó un lento vaivén con sus manos y con su cuerpo. Su erección recientemente liberada era acariciada con un movimiento rudo y despacio, desde la base hasta la punta donde se detenía a trazar círculos con el dedo pulgar. Acompañaba aquel roce con el subir y bajar de toda su figura, como una anticipada promesa de lo que vendría. Y la desesperación de querer más comenzaba a nublarle el poco juicio que aún poseía. Uno de sus dígitos exploraba peligrosamente la zona alrededor de la entrada a la que prontamente le gustaría adentrarse.

Lamió el pectoral izquierdo, llevo uno de los pezones a la boca para morderlo mientras recibía la masturbación que Sasuke le hacía y Naruto continua manoseando descaradamente aquel recóndito lugar. Todo el auto-control del que había logrado alardear se fue al demonio cuando el pelinegro se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua. Tomo ambas erecciones con una mano y las froto entre si, gozando del placer que le ocasionaba y disfrutando de los ahogados gemidos que el Uchiha lanzaba. Delineo con su lengua el labio inferior que se encontraba a centímetros de el para seguidamente adentrarla con fascinación a la humedad cavidad que la recibió más que dispuesta.

Había llegado el momento, ya no podía soportarlo y el bastardo parecía disfrutar con su agónica tortura. Tomo su hinchado y mojado miembro para acomodarlo en la entrada del pelinegro, un escalofrió de ansiosa antelación lo recorrió por completo. Sasuke continuo con el voraz beso que compartían cuando lo penetro de una sola y certera estocada. Su lengua fue mordida con ferocidad en respuesta.

—Imbécil... — bramo el pelinegro mientras hundía las uñas en el hombro de Naruto.

—Deja de morderme —recrimino o eso intento, su lengua lastimada no dejaba que se expresará como deseaba.

—Jódete —y nuevamente encajo los dientes en la morena piel, esta vez en la zona del cuello.

—No seré yo el jodido esta noche.

Aún a pesar de decir aquello, no se atrevió a moverse. El interior de Sasuke apretujaba su polla a tal punto de lastimarlo y si a él le dolía no quería ni imaginar lo que debía sentir el otro. Comenzaba a pensar que dejaría que el Uchiha lo mordisqueará todo lo que se le antojará. Para Naruto experimentar ese placer, aún a pesar del dolor, era magnifico y ya nada en el mundo le interesaba, nada podía ser más importante que ese instante.

Nada era más importante que Sasuke.

Sus dedos fueron de inmediato al glande frente a el, acariciándolo con cierto mimo y dedicación, buscando distraer del incomodo dolor que sufría su amigo por su carencia de paciencia. Sasuke volvió a tomar el control de la situación, maravillándolo como siempre. Movimientos pausados dándole a Naruto vía libre a descontrolarse. Sus manos fueron a parar a la blanca cadera, ayudando a que su miembro se deslizará adentro y afuera, eran embestidas lentas. Pero pronto comenzaron a sentirse insuficientes. Ansiaba más.

Su compañero debió pensar lo mismo que él porque comenzó a impulsarse con la ayuda de sus muslos, cabalgándolo deliciosamente. Deliro de placer, en su mente solo había espacio para Sasuke y ese cúmulo de sensaciones parecidos a la erupción de un volcar. Le dio un bocado al marcada quijada frente a él justo cuando el pelinegro soltaba su primer gemido de puro gozo, sonrió sobre la piel ajena y arremetió embravecido, fuera de si, buscando llegar los más profundo posible.

La madera de su escritorio crujió peligrosamente cuando Sasuke llevo sus manos hasta el borde del mismo, usándolo como punto de apoyo. Volviendo los movimientos más intenso, más salvaje, el cuerpo del Uchiha descendía justo cuando su pelvis empujaba hacia arriba. Apretaba y era sofocante, su cuerpo se sentía hervir, pero le fascinaba, le gustaba a morir. Presto principal atención al rostro frente a sí, en como Sasuke hacía lo imposible para evitar gemir mordiéndose los labios, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, los cabellos negros que seguían los movimiento de su portador y la forma de echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando tocaba ese punto que lo hacia desvariar.

—No destruyas mi escritorio, Sasuke —dijo jocoso mientras lo abrazaba acercándolo más él y acelerando las embestidas aún a pesar de tener que esforzarse el doble.

No le agrado la sonrisa que este le dedico como réplica, era seguro que estaba planeando algo en su contra. Y así lo hizo, Sasuke se levanto, irguiéndose en su imponente altura de casi uno ochenta, cortando todo tipo de contacto con él y mirándolo con superioridad como siempre solía hacer, dándole la espalda casi de inmediato. Furia y odio, lo consumieron por partes iguales.

Ira por la forma en que Sasuke gustaba de jugar con él, provocándolo, seduciéndolo y él como completo imbécil que era iba y caía. Además de realmente odiar con todas sus fuerzas que su compañero le diera la espalda. Luego de todos esos años de continuo esfuerzo por estar detrás de él, sólo siendo capaz de visualizar esta y que por más que intentará alcanzarlo no podía, con el tiempo Naruto llego a despreciar que le hiciera eso. Y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, no de nuevo.

Tomo de los cabellos negros y en un impulso imprevisto hizo que el cuerpo de su compañero se doblegara, lanzándolo contra su propio escritorio con fuerza, las pilas de papeles fueron a parar al piso de su oficina y Naruto estaba lejos de importarle aquello, no de momento al menos. Su mano vendada apretaba con firmeza la cabeza contra la superficie de la madera, restringiendo los movimiento del Uchiha aunque este había logrado girar levemente quedando así con el rostro ladeado en dirección a Naruto.

—En serio que disfrutas de tentar mi paciencia.

El tono de voz le salió más ronca de lo que creyó, en parte por el cabreo y otra por la excitación de sentir dominado a Sasuke bajo sus garras. Naruto descendió, apartando la mano de los cabellos ajenos pero manteniendo un agarre en la cadera por si se le ocurría revelarse de nuevo. Mordió la nalga derecha infantilmente y no se separo hasta ver la marca perfecta de sus dientes en ella, aprobando su hazaña subió y chupo el hueco de del final de la espalda, disfrutando de los ligeros temblores que sentía de la piel blanca a través de sus labios. Deslizo su húmeda lengua por toda la columna vertebral y no te detuvo hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, donde empezó a morderlo mientras se hundía en ese resbaladizo y apretado interior de una sola y certera vez, como lo hiciera en un principio.

—¡Dios...! —sollozó Sasuke, el rubio frunció el ceño ante esto.

—Dios no, Naruto... —si así de posesivo podía llegar a ser—. Vamos, di mi nombre —pidió, casi ordenó, acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas.

—Obligame, dooobe —y ahí una vez más provocándolo el muy bastardo.

Si Naruto en un principio quiso controlarse, la idea se había evaporado de su mente. Uno de sus brazos rodeo el marcado estomago de Sasuke, haciendo presión para elevarlo, quedando los pies de este colgando, obligando a apoyar todo el torso en el escritorio y con su mano libre apreso la dos del Uchiha, el rubio imposibilito que escapará. Y no fue delicado, embestía salvajemente el cuerpo debajo suyo, enterrándose una y otra vez con fuerza, dejando un poco de su cordura y dando lugar a su instinto lugar en su mente para dominarlo.

Sasuke apretaba su entrada adrede y echaba las caderas hacia atrás, catapultándolo directo a la gloria, el placer corriendo por sus venas, la falta de aliento, la piel sensible y el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Toda una mezcla de sensaciones que no podría soportar por demasiado tiempo. Volvió a tomar el cuerpo que tanto gozo le proporcionaba, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y regresando a la silla del Hokage, esta vez con su compañero dándole la espalda.

El Uchiha echo los ambos brazos hacia atrás enterrando los dedos en su cabello rubio. Naruto aumento el compás con que embestía sintiendo cercano la posibilidad de tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos. Su boca hiperactiva se entretuvo con el cuello blanco a su alcance mientras que sus manos sostenían los muslos de Sasuke, marcando sus dedos en la cristalina piel a causa de la presión que ejercía para subirlo y bajarlo sobre su erección.

Se concentraba en dar en ese lugar que hacia a su compañero a temblar. Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, el calor consumiéndolo por dentro y abrumado por las sensaciones a flor de piel, una idea frenesí cobro vida propia en su obsesionada mente con Sasuke.

Anhelaba con un afán animal observar por completo el rostro de Sasuke cuando este llegará al éxtasis. Regodearse de las facciones del pelinegro convertidas en un semblante de sublime sensualidad para grabarlo a fuego en su memoria. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban por llegar al final, no podía simplemente cambiar la postura, estaba seguro que su compañero lo mataría no sin antes claro dejarle sin eso que el Uchiha disfrutaba tanto en ese momento.

A los diecisiete, cuando lo hicieran por primera vez, no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. Un poco por estupidez de parte de él y vergüenza del otro. Y ya que tenía una posibilidad, no lo dejaría pasar. Soltó los muslos que firmemente mantuvo agarrados y junto sus manos, formando un sello por demás conocido por ambos.

—¿Qué dem...? ¡Ah! —interrumpió cualquier tipo de protesta con una retahíla de húmedos besos en la zona de la clavícula y cuello mientras comenzaba a atender el miembro olvidado de Sasuke, sin parar los embates.

Un clon apareció. Estaba parado del otro lado del escritorio con el rostro en una expresión indescifrable y los ojos atentamente posados en los gestos de Sasuke, sin perder un solo detalle. Solo era un mero espectador. Sasuke oprimió su entrada, asfixiándolo y cabalgándolo al mismo tiempo. Su mano vendada fue a hacerle nuevamente compañía al resbaladizo glande, acariciando de forma tosca y con ímpetu, al mismo ritmo con que lo penetraba.

El peli-negro ya era incapaz de contener los jadeos, gemía fuera de si y esos sonidos saliendo de aquella varonil voz, no hacía más que elevarle el ego y satisfacerlo hasta limites insospechados.

—¡Naruuuto! —gritó Sasuke mientras se corría, arqueándose y apoyándose en su hombro.

Naruto disfruto de la nueva estrechez contra su miembro sin dejar de acariciar la sensible piel entre sus dedos, alargando el estado orgasmico que aún hacia presa del cuerpo del Uchiha. Necesito de más, su nombre siendo surgiendo con ese tono tan necesitado, fue el detonante. Encajo por última vez los dientes en la zona donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, aprisionando en su garganta el alarido de completa satisfacción y ensañándose con la inmaculada piel de porcelana de Sasuke. Embistió una par de veces, incapaz de detenerse mientras eyaculaba en ese cálido interior que lo albergaba.

Dejo que su cuerpo cayera laxo sobre la silla, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y que su corazón dejará de latir de manera desbocada mientras disfrutaba de los últimos estragos del orgasmo recorrerlo entero. Trato de no pensar en lo que pasaría después, no deseaba abrumarse con las consecuencias de sus recientes actos. Tan solo quería disfrutar de ese momento y de ser posible detener el tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar más estar así con Sasuke.

El clon había desaparecido una vez cumplida su función. Estrecho el cuerpo de su amigo contra sí. Ninguno menciono nada, Naruto agradeció eso. Su mano acariciaba uno de los muslo blancos, en un delicado roce y dejándose arrullar por la cándida respiración del pelinegro. Realmente deseo ser capaz de detener el tiempo. Pero sabía que era una quimera imposible de llevar a cabo aunque no evito desearlo por algunos segundos. Hundió su nariz en los cabellos con olor a pino y hojas secas, dejándose embriagar.

Fortaleció el abrazo, temiendo que Sasuke no fuera real y todo fuera una mala broma de sus deseos profanos, de esos que utilizaba para huir de su decadente realidad gris. El Uchiha se dejo hacer, inesperadamente callado y cálido, mientras las manos blancas se posan sobre las suyas propias, en un mudo gesto que le hacia comprender que Sasuke se sentía igual, o eso quiso creer fervientemente.

Fue en ese momento que rodeado del calor de aquel cuerpo, el aroma seductor inundándole las fosas nasales y las manos entrelazadas. La imagen del rostro de Sasuke captada por su clon se recreaba una y otra vez en su mente, seduciéndolo con su etérea belleza, ahí fue que lo decidió.

Decidió ser egoísta una vez más y si tenía que jugar sucio nuevamente, lo haría.

* * *

><p>Era uno de esos días. Eran de esos en el que se supone que todo debía ser perfecto. Levantarse con el pie derecho significaba que era una buena señal, ahora cree que es una completa estupidez pero como él es un estúpido casi por defecto, decide tener fe. El clima es ideal, un sol radiante en un cielo despejado y sin hacer demasiado calor.<p>

Oh, si. Ese definitivamente debe ser un buen día. Pero ese pensamiento lejos de animarlo, lo hunde más en su miseria. Y el maldito cielo y su bonito sol se podían ir bien al carajo por tomarle el pelo, porque él se sentía como si fuera un día gris y lluvioso. Naruto no quiere admitir que se siente como una bola de melancolía metida en un cuerpo que le queda demasiado pequeño.

Así que decide mandar todo al demonio y tomarse su primer día libre en mucho tiempo. Claro sin que nadie se enterará porque si se le ocurriera avisar Shikamaru sería muy capaz de amarrarlo a la silla con su jutsu de sombras y él no quería dejarlo inconsciente, por ende era mejor evitar los problemas. Además era el maldito jefe de la aldea y si se atrevían a objetar sus decisiones era muy capaz de crear el "Día del Hokage" —que sería justo ese día—, cuando regresará a la oficina firmaría el decreto pero eso ya lo haría mañana.

De momento se conformaba con mandar un clon y hasta que notaran que no era el verdadero, podría respirar tranquilo hasta el medio día. Esperaba que para ese entonces su mente ya no hubiera rastro de confusión alguna. Ya no era capaz de soportarlo más, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, dejar esa patética actitud de que todo iba a estar bien y que las cosas se acomodarían por si solas. Y ese era el momento de hacerlo, había llegado finalmente a su limite de fingida calma que lo asfixiaba casi a diario.

Sentimientos de culpa y animadversión contra él mismo lo corroían por dentro como un ácido quemándole las entrañas. Comenzaba a odiarse, aborrecer en lo que se convirtió y la idea de que no era más que un vil traidor se balanceaban en su cabeza igual que una guillotina. Lo peor de toda era que creía que defraudo la confianza puesta en él. En una noche todo se había vuelto tan complicado y denso como la oscuridad misma.

Oscuridad en la que él se tiro de cabeza, deseando ser devorado.

Era un buen día soleado pero él se sentía nublado por sus pensamientos traicioneros y culposos. La había traicionado. Era verdad que no la amaba de una manera visceral pero si la quería, la apreciaba como una amiga y por ser la madre de sus hijos, y aún a pesar de que el matrimonio había sido un completo engaño —cosa de la cual ella no era consciente— la vida junta a ella no era tan mala. Aunque Naruto sabía muy en el fondo que la cadena de errores consecuencia de las decisiones que tomo y por los cuales arrastró injustamente a la Hyuuga, lo habían orillado a una existencia carente de sentido y rutinaria. Porque no había un solo día en el que se sintiera incompleto. Sin embargo, pensando en sus imprudencias pasadas no resolvería nada, era más importante el problema en su presente. Hinata era la compañera que escogió, fuese por los motivos que fuesen, y él como esposo debía respetarla y darle su lugar pero había fracasado miserablemente.

Sonrió con ironía. Porque por más sentimientos de culpabilidad que tuviera estos se veían completamente eclipsados por la dicha que ocupaba su débil corazón. ¿Era posible sentirse culpable pero a la vez no arrepentirse? Porque si de algo podía estar seguro era a la menor oportunidad no dudaría en repetirlo, es más se hallaba hasta deseándolo fervientemente.

Con Sasuke nunca tuvo limites y nunca los tendría. Y más ahora que había regresado a él, luego de diez agónicos años. Tiempo en el que se la paso añorando su presencia, padeciendo el desasosiego por la fría indiferencia que recibía y deseando sentirse en el centro de aquellos ojos negros. Naruto podría tener sentimiento encontrados, una mescolanza de culpa, melancolía, reproche y dicha haciendo estragos en su corazón y mente pero de algo estaba completamente seguro. Lo había fijado como su objetivo, sabía lo que quería.

Quería a Sasuke con él. Como fuera.

Se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el verde césped ante el monumento de los héroes muertos en combate. Busco con cierta desesperación las siglas que eran su razón de encontrarse ahí. Eran dos letras que para cualquier no significarían nada pero para él que fue el principal responsable de que fueran gravadas en la piedra, era de vital importancia. Porque su aflicción de culpa también eran dirigidos hacia esa persona en particular.

Allí entre dos nombres de ninjas que no conoció, se hallaban las letras "I. U." Naruto delineo sus formas con dedos temblorosos. Se lo había pedido a Kakashi después de la guerra y de que Sasuke se marchará, si bien era imposible poner el nombre completo, se conformo con sus iniciales, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por Itachi Uchiha, ya que este no tenía una tumba.

Las razones de que la piedra no profesará el nombre completo eran más que obvias, el por entonces sexto Hokage se encargo de recalcarselo. Si la oscura historia detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha saliera a la luz y que todo había sido un plan de los altos mandos de Konoha, lo más probable era que la aldea se sumergiría en un conflicto interno y si eso sucedía el sacrificio de Itachi habría sido en vano. Sin embargo, Naruto había creído necesario honrar la memoria del Uchiha como el héroe anónimo que había sido. Kakashi también estuvo de acuerdo y las iniciales fueron colocadas.

Antes de convertirse en Hokage solía ir algunas veces a la semana. Hablaba al aire como si el viento le llevará las palabras a Itachi, solía contarle cosas referentes a la aldea y sobre Sasuke, pidiéndole penosas disculpas por no poder llevarle noticias sobre su hermano menor.

Por mucho tiempo Naruto sintió unos celos casi enfermizos por Itachi por ser la persona más importante para la vida de Sasuke, para bien o para mal. Celos por ser la razón de su amigo abandonará la aldea dispuesto a todo, incluso de matarlo, por perseguir al otro Uchiha. Haciendo sentir al rubio un mero estorbo inútil, débil por ser incapaz de alcanzarlo y que su existencia era un cero a la izquierda.

Sin embargo, cuando Itachi fue asesinado y finalmente se revelará la verdad, un sentimiento de profunda admiración lo gobernó. Aunque eso quedo relegado a segundo plano por la noticia de que Sasuke había optado por vengarse de la aldea. La idea de que tuviera que matarlo por proteger a Konoha se le hizo tan difícil de aceptar que acabo teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. No tardo mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que no seria capaz, un mundo donde el continuara respirando y con Sasuke muerto se le hacía tan doloroso e irreal que lo ahogaba. Protegería Konoha pero se iría con Sasuke a la tumba y hubiera muerto con una sonrisa porque iba a estar con el hasta el último suspiro de su vida. Y lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Sonrió como el idiota que era. Estaba ahí por Itachi pero como siempre inconscientemente sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Sasuke. Recurso sus emociones y observó a nueva cuenta aquella solitarias dos letras. El genio Itachi Uchiha había sido reducido a dos simples vocales en una piedra de nombres anónimos. A veces la vida era injusta con los virtuosos, alguien con la fuerza y entereza para ser un Hokage había sido rebajado a un papel de un criminal por el bien de la aldea. Incluso había hecho preparativos para seguir protegiendo la aldea después de su muerte. Y lo hizo una vez más cuando fue revivido. Itachi fue un héroe y de estar vivo hubiera sido un mejor Hokage que el mismo.

—Itachi... Yo...

—Hokage-sama es muy inmaduro de su parte.

El rubio no se sorprendió. Había notado la presencia de Kakashi hacia tiempo y aunque lo ha reprendido deja que el silencio se instale entre ellos como una tercera persona. El que fuera su ex-sensei tiene las manos en los bolsillos y su típica cara de aburrimiento como si encontrarse a un Hokage arrodillado frente a una piedra y hablando sólo fuera su pan de cada día. Las palabras que le dedicó resuenan en su mente y sonríe con una mueca cínica.

—Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba inmaduro —dijo mordaz más concentrado en las iniciales que en su acompañante.

Por un momento cree que Kakashi se ha ido al no escuchar una réplica. Pero su presencia desmiente su teoría aunque no hable, volviendo el ambiente algo raro. Sabe que el peliblanco quiere mencionarle algo pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo y Naruto desea desesperado quedarse sólo nuevamente. Así que decide no darle el empujón que necesita e ignorarlo. Aunque es consciente que debe ser algo de suma relevancia si no atreve a confesárselo pero el actual Hokage no se siente preparado para responder preguntas de ningún tipo. Y eso parece captarlo el otro, Kakashi a veces era sumamente perceptivo pero que lo dejará en paz de momento, no quería decir que el tema sería zanjado. Más pronto que tarde le exigiría respuestas.

—Bueno a veces se necesita un tiempo a solas y pensar —suelta su interlocutor con voz apagada mientras se da la vuelta.

Escucho el ruido de las pisadas que hacia Kakashi al alejarse. Naruto agradeció enormemente su gesto en solemne silencio, volviendo a centrar su completa atención en lo único en lo que se había sentido conectado con Sasuke en los últimos años.

—Prometo traer a Sasuke la próxima vez —menciono al aire sonriendo vacíamente, eran palabras que el mismo deseaba creer—. Itachi, ¿podrás perdonarme? Confiaste en mi para cuidarlo pero... creo que no he hecho un... buen trabajo.

De repente el nudo que se instalo en su garganta le dificultaba el habla y comenzaba a faltarle un poco el aire. Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo sólo lo hacia hundirse en las aguas turbias de sus inestables emociones, ahogándolo y sumiéndole en lo que sería una crisis nerviosa aguda.

—Itachi, perdóname por encerrar a Sasuke en mi jaula de oro.

* * *

><p>A decir verdad, no me termina de convencer pero lo edite tantas veces que quedo muy diferente a lo que tenía imaginado en mi mente y si seguía iba a ser capaz de rehacerlo todo nuevo y no quería tardarme tanto. Ademas de que los spoiler de la pelicula me han tenido algo depre pero ya me han convencido de que la considerará como un relleno y un plagio de Sailor Moon xD<p>

Lo bueno es que mis exámenes ya acabaron así que tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron comentarios y a los que agregaron a favoritos *w*

Aún no se manejarme muy bien en la página uwu

Sobre el fic en general no abarcado del todo a los hijos pero lo haré en los próximos. Al igual que los sentimientos de Sasuke pero me dijeron algo que me ha hecho dudar por lo que me lo estoy reconsiderando y con Naruto no tanto porque ya se vio en el manga de lo que es capaz por Sasuke.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Dattebayo

Hooola ^^/

La verdad tarde más de lo que imagine pero dejare la explicación abajo.

Supongo que debería decir Feliz Navidad, la verdad es que yo no la festejo (que te críen sin hacerlo, una vez que creces le pierdes el interés xD). Pero bueno, esto sería un regalo por navidad de mi parte aunque no se si la temática del fic sirva como uno .

Espero que disfruten del capi. Debo decir que mi vena dramática me domino demasiado esta vez xD Se suponía que serían dos partes (la segunda y la tercera) la que estarían en este capitulo pero luego de que viera una imagen en face nació la primera parte y de ahí lo dramático y un poco porque me sentí algo incrédula que Naruto y Sasuke luego de tanto pelear hayan terminado casi ilesos (sin contar lo de los brazos) y es ahí donde entra mi musa dramática. Perdón por eso xDD

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Ooc en Naruto, sólo en la segunda parte y un poco en la tercera, digamos que ya comenzó a disminuir xD

* * *

><p><p>

Madurar

Capitulo III: Dattebayo

Dolor.

Había descubierto un nuevo significado en esa palabra, uno realmente sufrible. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido voluntad propia para gritarle con descaro lo despreocupado e imprudente que podía llegar a ser. Se permitía decir que le dolía hasta las raíces de su cabello, todos sus músculos parecían palpitar desgarradamente, enviándole relámpagos de dolor a su cerebro consciente y sobre su pecho sentía un malestar como si sobre él se hallará incontables pesas, impidiéndole respirar, ahogándolo y reduciéndolo a un ser casi patético postrado en un cama de hospital. Había estado demasiadas veces antes como para saber con punzante exactitud donde se encontraba aunque claro nunca en tal deplorable estado, no de manera cabal al menos.

En ese momento lo que más deseaba sobre la faz de la tierra era poder entregarse a los magníficos efectos que le entregaba la venerada inconsciencia, era una tentación demasiada grande como para ignorarla lástima que no pudiera alcanzarle. Se encontraba en un limbo, un lugar indefinido en el camino entre una brumosa y anhelante duermevela y el doloroso sentido de estar en sus sentidos. Lo que impedía su preciado descanso –y nunca antes bien merecido— eran algunas voces que lo rodeaban. No era capaz de identificar a sus dueños y tampoco podía captar las frases completas, sus oídos solo recogían palabras sueltas de una conversación incongruente en la que creía estar involucrado pero él no le hallaba una razón de ser, no del todo. Y eso hacía que se frustrará, pensó molesto que de tener la fuerza suficiente se levantaría de la cama como el moribundo que era y los echaría a base de patadas de su habitación a esos desconsiderados que osaban interrumpir su convaleciente reposo.

Y por más que intentará, tras infructuosos minutos, seguía logrando sólo cazar algunas palabras sueltas aunque el hilo de la conversación en que eran incluidas seguía escapando de él. Suponía que estaba directamente relacionado con él pero lo que más le importaba ahora era dormir. Aunque si al menos lo despertaran para traerle un delicioso tazón de ramen no se quejaría tanto, en cambio debía estar escuchando esas odiosas voces. La gente era una malagradecida con los héroes como él.

A decir verdad, ahora que su mente estaba un poco más despejada, se preguntaba cómo demonios es que había terminado a parar al hospital de nuevo, ya debería tener una habitación apartada de uso exclusivo sólo para él ¿Finalmente había conseguido sacar de las casillas a Sakura-chan y está le había dado la mayor paliza de su corta vida, una peor que la que le había dado Tsunade a Jiraiya en su tiempo?

No. No creía que fuera eso, Sakura podía ser agresiva pero no llegaría tan lejos, esperaba que no. Trató de abocar los recuerdos de los hechos sucedidos pero estos no hacían más que evadirlo vilmente. Se maldijo por ser un completo imbécil y por no entender ese sentimiento de ansiedad mal contenida que si fuera a darle una forma definida, sería una cruel mano vengativa que le apretujaba el corazón con fuerza. ¿Qué se le estaba escapando? ¿De qué se olvidaba?

"Guerra..." Le pareció escuchar, brumosos pensamientos se manifestaron en él, en consecuencia. Comenzaba a recordar. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Aquella batalla que en un momento creyó que no alcanzaría a llegar hasta su final. Había estado al borde de la muerte varias veces y cuando todo parecía terminar, aparecía un enemigo nuevo de turno. Estuvo tentado a bajar los brazos pero aun así continuo luchando sin descanso, más por sus compañeros que por él mismo, si él caía todo estaría perdido. Asique su estado se debía a eso, podría decirse que no estaba sorprendido entonces aunque no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto en un situación de ese estilo, tenía una sensación extraña que no comprendía ni sabía cómo definirla y su por demás agotada mente no tenía los recursos suficientes para ponerse a entenderla; la descarta de inmediato cuando comprendió que no podría hacer demasiado y la mando al fondo de su cabeza, por así decirlo, ya luego se detendría a analizarla.

La duda que ahora lo asaltaba era más importante, ¿habían triunfado? Luego de tanto esfuerzo, sangre, lágrimas y pérdidas, ¿lo habían conseguido? Él que siguiera vivo debería ser una fiel garantía de ello, ¿verdad? ¿O alguien nuevamente debió sacrificarse para protegerlo? La incertidumbre lo tenía con el alma en un hilo y la desesperación que le causaba corría por sus venas como la sangre misma. No quería más muertes por su causa, realmente no las querías; sus ojos cerrados amenazaron con soltar lágrimas de la más pura impotencia y rabia.

Esperaba, no, anhelaba fervientemente que Kaguya, esa maldita se encontrara bien sellada de una buena vez por todas y para siempre. Las voces de las personas junto a él, catálogo como calmado sus tonos empleados, no se escuchaban ansiosas y el aire no parecía viciado por la angustia como debería ser si se encontraran todavía en guerra. Creyó esperanzado en que todo había resultado en paz y que si debía pasar una larga temporada postrado en esa cama de hospital, la salvación del mundo bien lo merecía. Sin embargo, y aunque con renovado espíritu, existía algo que no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo pero por más que los indagaba no podía darle un nombre especifico, frustrándolo en el proceso. Algo se olvidaba, algo que le comprimía el pecho dolorosamente y era un dolor más lacerante que el paso de la batalla había dejado en su maltrecho cuerpo.

—"¿Qué crees que pasará con Uchiha-bastardo?

Su débil corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar aquella frase y el pulso se le disparo desbocado. La definición que estaba buscando. Desconocía el contexto en que era dicha pero era suficiente con que se le hiciera una leve alusión a su mejor amigo para que se alterara de esa forma y su relativa tranquilidad se fuera al demonio. Los recuerdos que habían estados rehuidos de él, era los acontecimientos relacionados con Sasuke. Se removió inquieto, lo que sus adoloridos músculos le permitieron, buscando tomar control de su cuerpo. Necesitaba con urgencia saber dónde estaba Sasuke, tenía que averiguarlo a como diera lugar; no importaban para nada sus heridas ni su cansancio, sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera para obtener las ansiadas respuestas.

La luz artificial de la habitación lo cegó momentáneamente cuando abrió sus ojos, los parpados le pesaron como rocas pero se forzó a si mismo abrirlos y mantenerse despierto. Ahora que el Uchiha había vuelto a hacer acto de aparición en sus pensamientos, nada ni nadie lo iba detener mucho menos su cuerpo ni aunque estuviera moribundo. Las voces repentinamente se silenciaron, Naruto las aborreció como a nada en el mundo, ahora que más deseaba oírlas se callaban, quiso maldecir pero sólo llego soltar un pobre intento de un jadeo lastimero. Su azulina mirada capto a Sai y a Shikamaru, aquel par estrambótico que no podían cerrar la bocaza finalmente habían decidido callarse y justo cuando él menos quería.

Se enderezo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de sentarse en la cama y eso le llevo sus buenos minutos más un fatídico esfuerzo que logro cansarlo y agitarlo, cosa que en su estado no era muy bueno que digamos. Tenía que descansar para recuperarse pero estaba completamente seguro que sería incapaz de hacerlo, no mientras la incertidumbre lo aguijoneará.

— ¿Dónde... —la voz le salió demasiada ronca, incluso no llego a reconocerla —. ¿Dónde... esta... Sasuke?

Le costaba hasta mantenerse lúcido, los parpados les pesaba horrores, el cuerpo lo sentía entumido además de sentirlo como si no fuera suyo y el aire parecía querer tomar vacaciones antes que entrar a sus pulmones. Sin embargo, Naruto podía hacerle frente a todo esto por su gran voluntad que lo caracterizaba más si estaba enfocado hacia algo relacionado con Sasuke.

Observó esperanzado la cama continua, deseando fervientemente que Sasuke se encontrará allí, junto a él y de ser posible, observándolo; pero sólo se topó con unas sábanas desocupadas que lo decepcionaron. Hizo el amague de levantarse aunque fallando miserablemente, se recriminó mentalmente e hizo el intento nuevamente. Rompió a sudar por el sobreesfuerzo a la vez de que los músculos parecían haber adquirido la forma de una gelatina deforme por la manera en que le temblaban. Extrañamente su brazo derecho lo sentía algo ligero y no recibía señales de dolor provenientes de su extremidad. Observó mitad impresionado, mitad incrédulo cuando sus ojos enfocaron lo faltante de su miembro.

—¿Qué dem...

—Ustedes sí que son problemáticos.

Su incompleta pregunta quedo olvidada cuando los recuerdos de su pelea con su bastardo amigo cobraron vida en su mente. No sabía que pensar ni que sentimientos debía estar teniendo pero ahora que tenía un brazo menos lo tomo tan natural que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Contrario a lo que creyó cuando era un crío de que se pondría histérico si alguna vez le pasará algo como aquello pero eso se lo había hecho a Sasuke y por más que lo intentará nunca podría odiar a su mejor amigo aunque este lo intentará matar más de una vez. Tal vez si era un poco masoquista.

—¿Esto sería un claro ejemplo de no querer dar el brazo a torcer por defender una creencia? —pregunto Sai inocentemente.

O eso quería creer Naruto. Sai no era capaz de ser mordaz y era incapaz de detectar cuando alguien hacía uso del sarcasmo asique mucho menos usarlo, ¿verdad? El rubio lo miro por un largo rato con un rostro indescifrable y luego soltó carcajada llena de humor, extrañamente feliz.

—Pues de una manera muy literal —respondió bromista.

Intento rascarse la nuca, como siempre hacia cuando estaba inquieto pero fallo, había levantado el incompleto brazo. Se sintió estúpido y se rio de sí mismo. Se sentía ligero y una tranquila paz lo invadía, finalmente Sasuke había dejado su camino de odio y eso hacía que se encontrará ridículamente dichoso a pesar de su deplorable estado pero la necesidad de saber dónde se encontraba en ese momento aún persistía.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —pregunto nuevamente retomando su seriedad anterior pero una sonrisa aún persistía en sus rostro.

Las expresiones que pusieron sus dos compañeros no le gusto en lo absoluto, frunció el ceño contrariado, los rastros de alegría comenzaban a desaparecer en él dejando una estela de incertidumbre y preocupación a pasos iguales. La ansiedad volvió a él casi de inmediato.

—Llévame con Sasuke.

Quería verlo. Ahora. Quería tenerlo antes sus ojos y comprobar por sí mismo que se encontraba bien, que nada le había sucedido a Sasuke en su ausencia de paciente convaleciente. Sus dos acompañantes permanecían en silencio, Naruto se desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Él está también internado en otra habitación —respondió Shikamaru.

—Llévame –pidió inmediato.

—No se está permitido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Naruto exigía respuestas visiblemente alterado. ¿Qué no tenía permitido verle? ¿Quién había sido el maldito que osó ordenar aquella desfachatez? Le importaba un demonio eso, él tenía y necesitaba ver a Sasuke. Nadie se lo prohibiría, absolutamente nadie, no después de todo lo que luchará para traerlo de vuelta. Estaba en su jodido derecho de hacerlo, nadie podía estar antes que él. Fulmino a Nara con la fiereza de sus ojos azules y, de no estar postrado a la cama, lo golpearía hasta obtener las respuestas que este se negaba a darle.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Llévame con Sasuke! ¡O me arrastrare hasta donde este!

Aparto de un manotazo la sábana blanca que lo cubría más que dispuesto a levantarse de una buena vez por todas. Nada ni nadie los iba a detener; ni sus músculos adoloridos y agotados; ni esos dos que se hacían llamar sus compañeros. Su fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de ver a Sasuke era lo que siempre necesito y esa vez no sería diferente aunque tuviera que recorrer el hospital de principio y a fin. El cuerpo le tirito cuando sus pies fueron recibidos por el frio suelo y a pesar de tratar de erguirse varias veces siempre terminaba en intentos infructuosos que daban como resultado regresarlo a la cama completamente frustrado pero si de algo se caracterizaba era la de no darse por vencido.

Cuando luego tras varios intentos pudo mantenerse en pie se felicitó mentalmente a sí mismo, dichoso de poder acercarse aunque sea un poco más a su cometido, hasta que la cruel realidad y el estado de su cuerpo se burlaran de él haciendo que sus piernas incapaces de sostener su peso lo precipitaran al piso. Cerró los ojos casi por inercia y espero con agonía recibir el impacto, le iba a doler, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió gracias a la perfecta y oportuna intervención de Sai que había sido lo suficientemente rápido para llegar hasta él para agarrarle antes de que cayera de bruces.

—Yo te llevare Naruto-kun —dijo Sai dócil mientras lo sujetaba y le sonreía con aquella típica sonrisa que aún tenía rastro de cierta falsedad.

—Gracias, Sai –y realmente Naruto nunca antes estuvo tan contento de contar con la ayuda Sai como en ese momento.

—Para eso están los amigos –el rubio noto esta vez que la sonrisa de Sai era ligeramente más verdadera y no pudo evitar devolverla en respuesta.

—Esto sí que será problemático –el rubio decidió ignorar aquello y concentrarse en no caer derrumbado.

Se comparaba como una maldita tortuga, una muy vieja y por sobretodo lenta. Cada dos minutos tenían que pararse casi por obligación descansar para que pudiera recuperar el aliento, ¿cómo era posible que una simple acción como caminar se le dificultara tanto? Shikamaru y Sai no hacían comentario alguno cada vez que se tenían que detener, no sabía si agradecerlo o no, más bien lo hacía sentir como si fuera una carga muy pesada y Naruto siempre odio creerse una pero no tenía más opción, si debía ser sincero en su estado no iba a llegar muy lejos.

Luego de extensos y agotadores minutos por fin llegaron, minutos que a él le parecieron torturantes horas. ¿Por qué la habitación de Sasuke estaba tan alejada de la suya? ¿O sólo era su percepción jugándole en contra? Su rostro además del cansancio demostró su contrariedad, no se lo podía explicar y la angustia comenzaba a hacer mella en lo más profundo de su pecho. Shikamaru abrió la puerta con firmeza y Sai lo ayudo a entrar, el rubio se concentró en buscar casi con desesperación a su mejor amigo.

No fue hasta que lo hayo en la única cama que ocupaba la habitación que noto las demás presencias que allí se encontraba. Su compañero que lo sostenía se quedó a mitad de camino, entre la cama y la puerta y el agarre se había fortalecido impidiendo que pudiera a avanzar. Tsunade y Kakashi se encontraban allí además del ocupante de la habitación. Naruto los ignoro momentáneamente, más concentrado en observar a Sasuke.

El pelinegro se hallaba acostado sobre la cama y parecía estar descansando, la ligera respiración se lo confirmaba. Tenía un aspecto bastante maltratado y con lo pálido que era, los moretones parecían más graves de lo que realmente eran. Una gama de color violáceo se extendía, dibujando patrones amorfos en el blanco lienzo que representaba la piel de Sasuke. La sabana lo cubría hasta el pecho pero Naruto desde su posición podía ver claramente parte de las vendas que cubrían el pecho y el brazo herido, resultante de su última pelea juntos también noto el espacio vacío en donde se suponía debiera estar la extremidad faltante.

—Mocoso deberías estar en cama —recrimino Tsunade entrando en su campo de visión, se le veía bastante enojada y si Naruto no estuviera en ese estado estaba seguro de que lo golpearía por su imprudencia.

—Lo estaría si me hubieran puesto en la misma habitación con Sasuke.

Naruto quiere reclamarle más cosas. Cómo el porqué de que Sasuke se hallará tan lejos de él o porque Shikamaru no lo quería traer en un principio. Sin embargo, esas son respuestas que sinceramente podían quedar en espera, tenía otras prioridades de real importancia, cómo el saber del estado de su amigo y si este ya había dado indicios de querer despertar. No le gustaba el ambiente que rondaba en la habitación, lo sentía incómodo y hasta cierto punto algo tenso aunque sin llegar a terminar de serlo como en un punto intermedio que lo hacía sentir algo inquieto, era la clase de expectativa cuando no sabía si iba a recibir una buena o mala noticia.

Su mirada se centró nuevamente en la única razón de que él se encontrara allí, cansado y con frustración quiso acercarse pero Sai se lo impedía, algo en Sasuke le llamo poderosamente la atención. La angustia de no poder acercársele comenzó a aguijonear en su corazón, nadie mencionaba palabra alguna y para cuando Naruto descubrió las vendas que cubrían los ojos del Uchiha, aquella ansiedad aplastante del principio regreso a él, tembló de miedo y furia a partes iguales, un mal presentimiento injustificado nacía en él.

No habían sido capaces, ¿verdad? Naruto desea creer aquello con tantas fuerzas que casi hasta dolía pero tiene demasiados motivos para desconfiar, tantos que ignorarlos se le hacían prácticamente imposible. La habitación al otro extremo del hospital; el extraño ambiente; Shikamaru no queriendo traerlo; Sai preguntando que iban hacer con Sasuke; Kakashi dándole la espalda desde que él llegará. Eran un conjunto de señales que le hacían temer lo peor.

Y como siempre con todo aquello que involucrará a Sasuke, saco las fuerzas suficientes de la misma nada para apartar imprevistamente a Sai de un manotazo y dirigirse con pasos temblorosos hacia Kakashi, el cual no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada en todo ese tiempo. Iba a reclamarle porque si Naruto no estaba era el peliblanco el encargado de preservar el bienestar de Sasuke hasta que él mismo pudiera hacerlo. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos y en el que, según el rubio, Kakashi había fallado.

— ¡¿Qué mierda le hicieron?!

— ¡Naruto cálmate! ¡Te abrirás las heridas!

Sai intento agarrarlo una vez más y Tsunade seguía buscando regañarlo aunque el ignoraba toda y cada una de esas palabras, sus ojos furiosos clamaban por obtener una respuesta, una justificación de lo que sea que pensaba era un completo error maquinado por su agotada mente pero sólo obtenía negativas por aquellos en quien confiaba.

— ¡¿Se atrevieron a quitarle los... los...

Era tal su enojo que temblaba del puro coraje y las palabras se le atropellaban en la boca quedando estancadas, se revolvía inquieto entre los brazos de Sai, su angustia era casi palpable y la herida de su brazo se volvió a abrir por sus movimientos erráticos pero su cerebro pareció ignorar las señales de dolor al igual que el reclamo de sus músculos adoloridos.

—Tan escandaloso como siempre, usuratonkachi.

El rubio detiene prácticamente de inmediato todo movimiento, la voz somnolienta y ronca de Sasuke se ha filtrado a través del aire y llegando al oído haciendo como un clic en su cabeza que lo obliga casi por inercia voltear con rapidez en la dirección en que el pelinegro se encuentra.

—Y no me han quitado nada, pedazo de idiota –y luego pareció meditar sus palabas unos breves segundos—.Bueno tal vez sí pero eso fue tu culpa.

El rubio lo miró con reproche aunque el aludido no se diera por enterado, él también se había quedado sin brazo y no se quejaba. Y si quería darle la culpa a alguien, diría que ambos lo eran por ser un par testarudo y que no entendían a razones, Naruto por querer encaminarlo y Sasuke por rehusarse a ello.

—Sasuke lleva esa venda porque ha hecho demasiado uso de su Mangekyo —dijo Kakashi, dirigiéndose por primera vez a Naruto desde que llegará.

—Además de que su rinnegan es relativamente nuevo, necesita acostumbrarse –secundo la única mujer en la habitación.

Naruto escucha todo esto sin separar su vista del rostro de su amigo que estaba ligeramente ladeado hacia su dirección, busca algún rastro en el lenguaje corporal de Sasuke que le de algún indicio de que lo que le están diciendo no es la verdad pero no los haya y se permite respirar tranquilo, admite que fue un poco dramático pero sus emociones inestables por los últimos acontecimientos podían estar haciendo de las suyas en él. Se separa de Sai, esta vez con delicadeza, y camina en dirección a la cama sin recibir ninguna objeción ajena, quiere estar cerca del Uchiha, necesita sentirlo a su lado, confirmar que finalmente ha conseguido traerlo de nuevo.

Todo a su alrededor parece desaparecer mientras da pasos lentos, sólo se encuentran ellos y eso es todo lo que le importaba. Sonríe, se siente feliz en como Sasuke ha descubierto sus intenciones y, en consecuencia se ha movido ligeramente, dejándole un poco despacio en la cama en que se encuentra. Cualquiera podría interpretar aquello como que Sasuke sólo se ha movido sin motivos aparentes, buscando una posición más cómoda pero Naruto no, entiende perfectamente el significado. No evita pensar que ese es un reconocimiento hacia él.

—Mocoso del demonio, te has abierto la herida.

Sabe que Tsunade ha comenzado a curarle pero extrañamente no siente ni dolor ni la curación, su cuerpo se siente ligero y sólo tiene pensamientos dirigidos al pelinegro. Sasuke aunque tiene las vendas lo encara como si lo pudiera observar, no tiene palabras por decir, tiene la idea de que sobran entre ellos y aunque sabe que hay muchas cosas que aclarar y muchas otras que arreglar piensa emocionado que ya después habrá tiempo para eso por ahora sólo quiere disfrutar de aquella compañía a la que ha sido privado durante años.

—Teme te ves del asco, dattebayo.

Una parte de él que no sabe darle nombre admite muy en el fondoque la piel de Sasuke siempre había sido tan perfecta y libre de impurezas que verla ahora toda llena de moretones le parece un pecado grave aunque él haya sido el causante de la mayoría de ellos. Y se hallaba ansioso de que se recuperará rápido.

—Tú no debes esta mejor que yo, dobe.

Una nueva sonrisa digna de un estúpido emocionado se le vuelve a pintar en los labios pero cuando está dispuesto a replicar para inmiscuirse en aquellas conversaciones carentes de sentido como las antañas, la Quinta Hokage lo interrumpe dejando caer la mano en su hombro lastimado, se queja con sufrimiento, aquella acción sólo le ha hecho recordar el dolor que yace en su cuerpo y del que se había convenientemente olvidado.

— ¡Vieja! ¡Eso dolió!

Tsunade tomo represalias y volvió a apretarle el hombro aplicando un poco más de fuerza, se encuentra enojada, su voz y la vena del cuello que ve se lo dejan bien en claro pero sobretodo el dolor que le causaba terminaba de convérselo por si aún fuera lo suficientemente obtuso para no notar la evidente ira de Tsunade.

—Naruto, regresa a tu habitación que necesitas descansar.

—Puedo hacerlo aquí —objeta con un puchero—. No pienso irme, dattebayo

Y aunque sabe que le puede llegar a doler en el proceso no va a marcharse, Tsunade es una fiel testigo que puede a llegar ser muy obstinado cuando quiere. No se ira, no cuando Sasuke ha rozado sus dedos con los suyos de manera fugaz y que a él le gusta interpretar como una muda petición de que se quede. Cuando se prepara para recibir un golpe, Kakashi interviene salvándolo.

—Tsunade-sama es inútil, no habrá poder divino que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Naruto quiere rascarse la nuca como siempre hace pero no desea apartar la mano, no con sus dígitos se rozan con los de Sasuke y nadie parece notarlo. Su sonrisa es grande y no le entra en el rostro porque sabe que se ha salido con la suya cuando ve a la mujer delante de él suspirar en claro signo de derrota.

—De acuerdo pero ve a la cama y no molestes a Sasuke que él también necesita descansar.

Es Tsunade la primera en salir con fuertes pisadas, muestras contundentes de su enojo, seguida de cerca por Shikamaru que sin disimulo alguno bosteza aburrido y un susurrante "problemático". A Naruto no se le ha borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, siente una dicha interior tan grande que se le escapa por los poros, Sasuke ha mantenido la cabeza hacia su dirección y él no puede evitar desear que aquella venda dejara de existir, anhelaba con fervor ver aquellos ojos negro metalizado.

—Sasuke ya luego hablaremos —escucha decir a Kakashi, frunce el ceño intrigado y cuando esta por preguntarle este ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

—De acuerdo —alcanza a mencionar el Uchiha antes de que su ex sensei desapareciera.

Tiene la sensación de que algo se le está ocultando, no le agrada, se siente como el piquete de una abeja aguijoneando su lado curioso y a la vez de preocupación. Las decisiones que involucraran al pelinegro le concernían, todas y cada una de ellas. Y odiaba que le ocultaran algo que estuviera aunque sea mínimamente relacionado con su mejor amigo. Todo lo referente con Sasuke le interesaba. Absolutamente todo.

—Naruto-kun, te ayudare a ir a la cama.

— ¿Ah? —Había olvidado por completo la presencia de Sai—. No es necesario, puedo solo ttebayo.

El ex miembro de la Raíz lo mira por unos escasos segundos con un rostro impasible y su característica sonrisa falsa, Naruto sólo espera que no saliera con alguno de sus inoportunos comentarios, aquellos que sólo vendrían de alguien tan inadaptado socialmente como lo era Sai aunque de esto no tuviera la culpa ya que lo criaron para no sentir sentimiento alguno.

—Entonces es hora de irme. Descansa Naruto-kun, igual tú, Sasuke-kun.

Se muestra un poco incrédulo aunque el rubio no evita ahora si en creer que Sai haya progresado de tal manera, a tal punto que pudiera comprender una indirecta. De alguna forma Sai comprendió que lo único que deseaba en ese momento Naruto era quedarse a solas con Sasuke, no necesita descansar, él sólo quiere disfrutar de la compañía de aquel por el que ha luchado tanto.

Tiene tantas cosas que decir pero las palabras no salen de su boca, no sabe por dónde empezar. Sasuke se ha movido una vez, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, le ha dejado más lugar en la cama y tomo aquella como una invitación de recostarse junto a él.

Una invitación que no puede rechazar. Comprende que no necesita de palabras, las acciones hablan por sí solas. Y adora los pequeños gestos que ha demostrado Sasuke tener para con él tanto que siente que todo ha valido la pena. El fruto del esfuerzo de todos esos años se ven reducidos a ese momento que Naruto lo cataloga como uno de lo más felices que ha tenido. Sasuke finalmente ha regresado. Ha valido la pena nunca rendirse.

Finalmente está a su lado. Siente que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho y que el sentimiento de euforia corre por sus venas. Es tal su felicidad que no puede describirla, le faltan los significados para hacerlo pero le basta con sentirla, es una emoción tan sobrecogedora que ama.

Ambos están tan concentrados en disfrutar la presencia del otro que no notan que hay una tercera persona observándolos desde antes que Naruto se acomodará al lado de su compañero. Sakura tiene una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, ninguno de los dos la ha notado y eso que ella no se esfuerza demasiado en ocultarse porque quiere que la vean. Ella también es el del equipo siete y se siente con el derecho a participar de aquella pequeña reunión.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabe la razón por la que no se han percatado de ella, es la misma razón por la que Sakura tampoco se termina de hacer notar.

Muy en el fondo sabe que estaría de más. Porque siempre han sido ellos dos, los demás sobraban.

* * *

><p>Deshizo el modo Sannin de inmediato una vez que hallará su objetivo. Estaba agitado, el aire no alcanzaba a llegarle a los pulmones y su corazón latía más que desbocado. Le había sobre exigido a su cuerpo, le demando a sus piernas recorrer una gran distancia en poco tiempo pero estaba desesperado y temía que fuera demasiado tarde. Además de que no podría ausentarse demasiado de la aldea, si era sincero ni debería estar intentado aquello, y si lo que perseguía traspasará la frontera, todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.<p>

Respira ligeramente más tranquilo cuando la figura de Sasuke se hace visible antes sus ojos. Lo ha podido alcanzar a tiempo y los nervios se hacen presenten en él en una forma de cosquilleo debajo de la piel porque lo que pasará a continuación dependerían de muchas cosas que no había podido predecir, Sasuke siempre ha sido un impredecible a la hora de reaccionar y no puede adelantarse a sus pasos pero va arriesgarse, sin importarle las consecuencias.

El rostro de su interlocutor no parece sorprendido, se mantiene impasible y estoico; imagina que se debe a que ya sabía de su presencia desde hace mucho y de que lo ha estado siguiendo pero no ha sido condescendiente para detenerse a esperarlo. Siempre debía perseguirlo para alcanzarlo, así era su relación con Sasuke. La historia de su vida, Naruto era el que debía dejar todo para buscarlo, ha sido durante años y ahora ha vuelto a sus viejos hábitos.

— ¿Un deja-vu? —dice ladino Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio que se formó entre ellos.

Naruto lo observa en mutismo unos minutos más, su mente repasa lo que ha estado pensando, los sentimientos de culpa y en las decisiones que está dispuesto a tomar, las cuales sabe que en un futuro le traerá resultados fatales pero la idea de retractarse la desecha, dejándola olvidada en lo más hondo de su mente. Era una apuesta riesgosa y no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Salvo con grandes zancadas la molesta distancia que los separaba y con su mano vendada, símbolo de su lazo inquebrantable con Sasuke, tira de la contraria para acercarlo a él. Inmediatamente lo envuelve entre sus grandes brazos, su compañero es de constitución delgada en comparación a él. Lo estrecha contra su cuerpo, Sasuke se deja hacer aparentemente sumiso y él hunde la nariz en aquellas hebras negras, aspirando el aroma que desprenden.

El peso de sus hombros asemeja desaparecer haciéndolo sentir más ligero cuando abraza a Sasuke. Todo está bien, en el mundo y en su corazón, piensa que siempre debió ser así con el pelinegro entre sus brazos y el calor del cuerpo ajeno rodeándolo. Las dudas que ha tenido hasta ahora se despejan, hará lo que sea para que continuaran así como están ahora.

No se resiste, lo besa porque es demasiada la tentación en estado puro y no evita sucumbir ante su encanto. Es un beso lento, es el primero entre ellos de esa manera. Se toma su tiempo, quiere disfrutar al máximo del contacto, los labios ajenos son adictivos y quiere saborearlos. Suspira fascinado cuando es Sasuke quien profundiza, su lengua acaricia a la contraria, su cuerpo cosquillea por las miles de sensaciones que sólo le puede proporcionar un beso del Uchiha, siente un extasíenle placer que le pone la piel de gallina.

Su compañero lo seduce, lo complace y lo emboba con sus deliciosos e hipnotizantes besos. Estrecha la fina cintura entre sus brazos, acercándolo lo más que puede a su cuerpo, a su vez, Sasuke cruza los cruzas detrás de su cuello. Siente su sangre correr espesa en sus venas y su cuerpo se calienta, le falta el aire pero no desea separarse. Sin embargo, la vida lo odia —y más sus pulmones— por lo que debe hacerlo.

Se esconde en el cuello ajeno, esta embelesado, sus sentidos están cautivados, se siente completo y ama esa sensación. Sus férreas ideas cobran más sentido en él. No existía lugar para retroceder.

—¿Acá es donde digo, pensé que no vendrías y será un accidente?

El muy bastardo está disfrutando de su momento de leve debilidad y no titubea en burlarse de él. Sasuke cree que es una recreación de lo que sucedió hace diez años e ignora lo que le tienen planeado. Y Naruto prefiere aprovecharse de aquella ignorancia.

Toma coraje, va hacerlo y no debe pesarle las posibles consecuencias que ya ha maquinado. Traga la saliva que se ha acumulado en su boca, la garganta se le ha cerrado. ¿Era una señal de su cuerpo que no debía hacerlo? Pero la ignora, no está dispuesto a seguir viviendo sin Sasuke, no después de lo sucedido anoche. No luego que probará el placer y la sensación de estar completo que le brinda la compañía ajena. Es un hombre maduro ya y tiene recursos para conseguir lo que quiere. Y lo que ahora quiere es Sasuke aunque sus métodos puedan ser seriamente cuestionables.

Porque vivir sin Sasuke es como vivir sin la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde te dirigías?

—Supongo que al noroeste, aún no me decido a donde ir.

Habla sobre los labios contrarios como si estuviera contando un peligroso secreto que sólo debe quedar entre los dos y así es en realidad. La voz de Sasuke es profunda y le golpea directamente en los labios, siente cosquillas cuando se rozan al pronunciar las palabras. No se separan, cada parte de ambos cuerpos se tocan, una muestra de su deseo de querer sentir en cada centímetro de su piel el calor que desprende la contraria. Es la representación mundana de su ambición profana de querer recuperar el tiempo que ha perdido junto al Uchiha.

Ha tenido por tanto tiempo retenido un "Te extraño" en la garganta que la única forma que tiene de exteriorizarla es besando y acariciando a Sasuke, satisfaciendo su deseo insano sintiéndolo junto a él.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te irás?

— ¿Me lo prohibirá Hokage-sama?

El tono de aquella pregunta suena burlón antes sus oídos. Sasuke lo observa taciturno y él sólo desea borrarle esa expresión. Quiere ver alguna emoción en ese rostro, algo que le indique que Naruto no es el único que anhela todo aquello pero sólo recibe en respuesta una mueca inexpresiva que lo desalienta y a la vez lo convence que no tiene otra salida si quiere lograr lo que se propone.

—No dejaré que te vayas esta vez, ya es tiempo de regresar —dijo, su voz salió tranquila y decidida a tal punto que demuestra que no iba aceptar replica alguna pero Sasuke es tan testarudo como él.

—¿Me obligaras si me niego? ¿O me romperás las piernas y los brazos?

Si alguna enseñanza le ha dejado ser Hokage todos esos años es que siendo imprudente no ganaría nada, esa parte de su personalidad ha tenido que reducirla al máximo y ahora puede sacar partido de aquello. Sabe muy bien que enfrascarse en una batalla con Sasuke sería un esfuerzo inútil que podría llevarle horas además de que llamaría mucho la atención, sus enfrentamientos nunca se caracterizaron por pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo, ese sería su último recurso porque ha tenido tiempo para pensar, ha calculado todo los posibles escenarios que pueden presentarse y de haber imprevisto los solucionará está seguro de ello, la convivencia con Shikamaru le ha dejado también buenas cosas, lo ha vuelto más analítico y de pago a tenido que dejar cosas atrás de su ser.

—No quisiera llegar a tales extremos ni tampoco hacer destrozos a las afuera de la aldea. Y no deseo que nos interrumpan. Esto es entre tú y yo, los demás sobran.

No se ha separado en ningún momento del pelinegro, están en el medio del camino pero ha comenzado a avanzar para apartarse de este, como ya ha dicho no tiene el afán de que se presente un tercero. Sasuke ha seguido el movimiento de sus pasos, dejándose guiar por estos y terminar a parar contra un árbol. El cuerpo del rubio cubre el contrario por completo perfectamente, Naruto siempre fue del tipo robusto a diferencia de su compañero que es de complexión delgada.

—¿Entonces?

—Imagino que ya sabes cuales son mis intenciones —a cada palabra que va mencionando deja besos por la piel que tiene a su entera disposición porque es un fiel devoto y no se contiene a en venerarla con sus labios.

—Nada de lo que me digas, me hará cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke es cruel con sus palabras pero su lenguaje corporal lo incita, demuestra una clara invitación a que su boca haga lo que se le antoje, se deja hacer altivo y sumiso a la vez. Besa el blanco cuello y en respuesta el pelinegro echa la cabeza a un lado, dándole más espacio a su caprichosa lengua de hacer de las suyas.

—Soy un Hokage deberías comprenderlo.

—No sería la primera vez que desobedeciera a un Kage.

Naruto sonríe sobre la piel ajena ante esa replica. Sabe que eso es verdad, el Uchiha era a la única persona que conocía que tuviera una larga lista de claras insubordinaciones en alguien que se hiciera llamar ninja. Solía ser incrédulo con el Tercero, se convirtió en un renegado de la aldea durante el mandato de la Quinta. Interrumpió en la cumbre de los Kages, peleando con cada uno de ellos incluso llegando a ser responsable de que el Raikage perdiera uno de sus brazos —una gran ironía de la vida—. También fue el causante de la muerte de Danzou cuando este había sido recientemente nombrado Hokage. Había revivido a los anteriores Hokage para exigirles explicaciones durante la guerra. Seguía considerando a Kakashi como siempre lo hizo, un sensei que si quería podía desobedecerlo tan campante como quisiera. Y a él lo podía continuar ignorando como lo venía haciendo desde hace años. Sasuke debía tener un serio problema con respecto la autoridad. De seguro poseía un récord en desobedecer a Kages. Sin embargo, él ya ha contemplado todo eso y sabe los pasos a seguir para lograr lo que tanto desea.

—Desde que asumí no he tomado los beneficios que conlleva ser un Hokage, no me han interesado mucho que digamos. Y una gran disponibilidad de ninjas puede ser algo ventajoso.

Su interlocutor sigue impasible como siempre, su rostro no ha cambiado ni un ápice y a él la intranquilidad comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo, trata de no exteriorizarlas pero no puedo evitar pequeñas señales de su real estado, el sudor en su frente y en lo crispados de sus dedos que se mantienen en la cintura de Sasuke, son muestras de ello.

—Por favor, el único que puede rivalizar contra mi eres tu —admite Sasuke con una obviedad pasmosa que casi lo fascina—, mandar a otros sería prácticamente enviarlos al matadero.

Ese detalle lo tiene bien en claro pero Naruto apostará a la redención a la que Sasuke se ha sometido todo ese tiempo. Si de algo se dio cuenta luego de su reencuentro es que su compañero se ha vuelto relativamente más relajado, eso es lo que dice su instinto al ver el semblante que lo rodea. Una evidente confirmación de que no está mal encaminado es el hecho de que el Uchiha le permita tan condescendientemente la invasión del sagrado espacio personal y las libertades que se toma con la piel ajena.

—Pero piensa si doy la orden de que deben atraparte —al decir esto fue claramente consiente que ya no habría marcha atrás, lo supo cuando recibió en respuesta la tensión perceptible en el cuerpo de Sasuke—. Además como bien sabes soy amigo personal del Kazekage y puedo pedir como favor especial a los demás Kages, la noticia se extendería demasiado rápido, ¿no crees? Serían los ninjas de las cinco grandes naciones, buscándote. También puedo ofrecer una gran cantidad para que te traigan ante mí, los cazas-recompensa irán tras tus huellas.

—Sabes que todo resultará siendo un esfuerzo inútil. ¿Y desde cuando arriesgas de esa manera la vida de tus camaradas?

Sasuke está diciendo la verdad. Él nunca ha sido tan indulgente y liviano al hablar de sus compañeros pero eso corresponde más al viejo Naruto, el que se ha visto sepultado por los años, dando el nacimiento a ese que ahora claramente no duda en echar mano a tácticas algo viles.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —Dijo rompiendo el silencio anidado entre ellos y retomando las caricias que había dejado de lado—. Creo que ya he demostrado en detalle hasta donde puedo llegar cuando se trata de ti. No es necesario que te recuerde todo lo que me has hecho hacer.

—¿Vas echármelo en cara? Yo recuerdo haberte dicho muchas veces que no intervinieras.

Realmente detestaba cuando Sasuke se ponía en plan "no-te-metas-en-mi-vida"; ¿le era tan difícil entender que para Naruto eso era imposible? Ni él mismo sabía como demonios hizo para sobrevivir todos años sin su compañía y ahora que ha vuelto a probar las caricias del pelinegro se niega rotundamente a existir sin ellas. Sasuke regreso a él un día cualquiera, sin previo aviso y por voluntad propia; y ahora es Naruto quien se niega rotundamente a dejarlo ir.

—No pero sería justo que me lo retribuyas. Ya va siendo hora y me parece que no pido mucho, sólo debes quedarte.

—Olvídalo, no lo haré.

La aquiescencia subyugable que lo ha llevado a aceptar las decisiones del Uchiha en el transcurso de esos diez años, había llego a su fin. Chasqueo la lengua, estaba molesto pero era natural imponerse alguien tan terco era una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo. Pero ambos poseían el mismo nivel de tozudez, hasta casi rayar lo irrisorio.

—Sasuke no voy a aceptar una negativa. Esto es un sí o sí. Vas a quedarte, al final lo harás.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

—Sé que andar de prófugo no te molesta, ya lo has sido en el pasado pero hay algo que cambia las cosas —los besos que reparte sobre el rostro de su compañero no se han parado y le extraña que Sasuke no lo haya apartado pero él no desperdicia la oportunidad, sus manos siguen ancladas en la cintura ajena pero sólo se mantienen, en un leve toque que le da entender al otro que aún continúan ahí y no quiere alejarlas—. ¿Cómo crees que lo pasaría la pequeña Sarada con un padre siendo buscado? Cuando la notica se esparza muchos creerán que volviste a tus antiguas andadas de vengador —nota la tensión que ha invadido al otro, lo siente en los labios y él su corazón palpita acelerado, esta jugándose la maldita cabeza con aquello—. ¿Y los aldeanos? Ambos fuimos testigos de cómo esas personas son capaces de actuar. No creo que se lo tomen muy bien que la hija de un prófugo viva tan tranquila.

Naruto aún tiene fresco en su memoria como aquellas personas lo habían despreciado de niño, aún a pesar de no tener la culpa de que se decidiera que Kurama fuera encerrado en su interior y Sasuke había tenido que soportar la lastima de los aldeanos, algo que en una persona tan sumamente orgullosa como lo era este era detestable. Y luego, cuando decidiera abandonar la aldea, todos los que fueron sus compañeros poco a poco comenzaron a darle la espalda, catalogándolo como un caso perdido, siendo Naruto el único que no perdió las esperanzas. Traer toda la oscuridad de la historia de ambos a colación e insinuar que la pequeña hija de Sasuke podría sufrir todo aquello, es parte de las maquinaciones que ha ideado el actual Hokage. Todo era parte de sus pecaminosos métodos pero el fin debía justificar los medios por más cuestionables y faltos de moral fueran estos.

Sasuke lo somete a un desgastante escrutinio con la mirada, el rubio ha olvidado lo penetrante que podía llegar a ser estos, hace tiempo que no los veía de esa manera. Las memorias de sus años tras el Uchiha se levantan de la tumba de sus recónditos recuerdos. Sin embargo, a situaciones desesperadas existían las medidas aún más desesperadas. Está nervioso y el sudor se hace presente, se siente expectante y no sabe a qué atenerse realmente. A veces el pelinegro podía ser impredecible. Para su completa sorpresa y con la incredulidad bailando en sus pensamientos, su compañero no se ha movido ni un centímetro, lo que lo desconcierta, no sabe si esperarse un golpe, el Susano o el Amaterasu.

—A eso se le llama jugar sucio —pero sólo recibió un simple comentario desapasionado.

La primera reacción que se le cruza por la mente, es la perplejidad. Sasuke está lejos de tomarlo en serio y eso lo molesta, él no está para que se lo tomen tan a la ligera de esa manera, no con aquella situación. Pero no se altera demasiado aunque aún hay resquicios de nervios existiendo en él. Y meditas las palabras antes dichas.

Naruto lo sabe, lo ha estado pensando desde ayer a la noche, no ha dormido y la falta de merecido sueño y su vil egoísmo puede que le estén nublándole el juicio que debería hacerlo pensar bien las cosas. Aunque le da igual, ya le ha pedido perdón a Itachi porque en vez de cuidarlo como le prometió alguna vez va amarrarlo, lo encerrara junto a él, sus deseos egoístas le cortaran las alas a Sasuke.

—Jugar limpio nunca me han dado buenos resultados contigo Sasuke.

Dejarse en evidencia, a él y sus deseos, están lejos de importarle a Naruto. Siempre fue directo con las cosas que quería y la única vez que no se atrevió a serlo, le trajo nefastas consecuencias que derivaron a convertirse en lo que es hoy. La mirada de su compañero lo está interrogando y aunque se siente expuesto no está dispuesto a retroceder, no esta vez. La terquedad e impulsividad de su juventud ha vuelto a renacer en él.

—Jugar limpio sólo me ha dado diez años de ansiarte.

Y aún a pesar de ser directo, ellos tenían algo mucho mejor que eso. La capacidad de entenderse sin palabras y leerse entrelineas. Hay más secretos escondidos entre sus oraciones pero se complementan tan bien que no tiene la necesidad de decirlos, lo saben, lo entiende pero que decidan ignorarlo entraba en cuestión.

—No serías capaz, Naruto —menciono el pelinegro tras un largo y sofocante silencio.

—Por ti puedo ser capaz de muchas cosas, varios pueden dar fe de ello.

Y esa frase está tan cargada de la pura verdad que casi puede sentir el peso de ellas en sus hombros. Él no conocería nunca el límite con Sasuke y podía redefinir las veces que quisiera la palabra imposible, volviendo cualquier cosa posible. Esta dispuesto a llegar hasta lo más lejos y un poco más allá si con eso puede volver a tener la cercanía que tanto ha deseado a pesar de sus errores estúpidos.

—Decide, Sasuke. Lo hacemos por las buenas o las malas –y ya ha considerado que ha perdido demasiado tiempo y dependiendo la respuesta que obtendría sería la acción a tomar—. El resultado será el mismo, tú eliges el método.

Puede que estuviera jugando sucio pero ya está cansado de sentirse un cascaron sin vida, la venda de falsa felicidad que se había autoimpuesto desapareció la pasada la noche cuando Sasuke se hallará entre sus brazos y aquello sólo le ha confirmado su creencia de que está siendo un miserable y un muerto en vida.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque ya es hora que regreses. Porque tienes que estar a mi lado, como debe ser. Como siempre debió ser.

Son muchos los porque pero enumerarlos uno por uno le llevaría su tiempo y eso es lo que menos tienen. Si Sasuke aceptaba estaban perdiendo tiempo que podía aprovechar mejor perdiéndose en las delirantes oleadas de placer, al que ambos podían sucumbir. Pero si pasaba lo contrario, le esperaban arduos días de negociaciones y de largas explicaciones, algo que realmente deseaba que no pasara.

Y puede tener muchas razones pero su compañero las conoce a todas y cada una de ellas, puede leerlas en él. Aquella amenaza que acaba de lanzar es sólo un vil disfraz de la representación de años de persecución y otros años de extrañar visceralmente. Naruto está aceptando su férrea necesidad que tiene por Sasuke y aunque este pareciera dejarse dominar sólo es una clara muestra del poder que ejerce en él.

Naruto ha cambiado pero es Sasuke el único que siempre conseguirá que el rubio sobrepase los límites imaginados. La situación en la que ambos se encontraban era uno más de los obvios ejemplos, aquellas insinuaciones de un Hokage corrupto son el resultado de la transformación que ha sufrido; maduro y ha tenido una máscara de falsa felicidad que ya no puede sostener, muchos de los que lo han rodeado durante todos esos años lo terminaron por notar. Y Sasuke con su regreso sólo ha conseguido convertirlo en un simbiótico ser amorfo entre el anterior y actual Naruto.

Un Naruto que quiere tener a Sasuke a su lado y un Naruto que no duda en usar bajas artimañas. Es en eso en lo que se ha convertido ahora, una combinación de sus personalidades unidas por un fin en común. Un hombre que no le importa jugar sucio por sus objetivos.

Sasuke lo atraviesa con la penetrante mirada de esos ojos metalizados que posee. Es consciente de que está buscando señales de algo pero ignora que es aquello que desea encontrar. Y es un segundo, un mísero segundo en que nota un cambio en esos pozos negros pero tan rápido como llega, se desvanece y que lo hace dudar si no es su propia imaginación haciendo estragos con su mente. No sabe darle un significado y un miedo desconocido le impide preguntar, no entiende porque. Sin embargo, hay algo que esas perlas quieren gritarle pero él sólo las comprende con los labios.

Es rudamente agarrado de la nuca para caer en un beso voraz y él responde con desborda pasión, trasmitiendo con su lengua su necesidad torturante por él. Es un roce que roba el aliento, embriagador de sus sentidos y que lleva al significado de que es un sí.

Ha logrado encerrar a Sasuke en su jaula de oro.

* * *

><p>Sus dedos recienten y echan en falta la calidez que le proporciona la palma de Sasuke. El camino de regreso a la aldea lo han hecho agarrados de la mano, no lo ha querido soltar en ningún momento porque aún no puede creerlo y se siente en un sueño del que teme despertar porque de ser así cuando la realidad lo golpeará, no sería capaz de superar aquello. La crisis emocional que sufriría lo derrumbaría, sería el golpe de gracia para hundirlo en la miseria absoluta.<p>

Pero no es así, todo era real. Sasuke volvía para quedarse y no era producto de su trastornada imaginación. El Sasuke junto a él era real, su aroma, su cálido tacto, su silenciosa presencia, el sonido de sus pasos y la hipnotizante mirada de ojos negros puesta en él. Finalmente, tiene todo lo que necesita, todo es como siempre debió ser.

Y aunque no quiere separarse debe hacerlo, ir por la aldea tomados de la mano se vería raro en ellos. Es el Hokage ni siquiera debería haberse ido, tendría que estar en su oficina firmando papeles y aunque deberá escuchar reclamos cuando llegue no le importa, nada de eso le interesa.

Nada puede opacar la felicidad desbordante que posee. Los sentimientos lo sobrepasan, su corazón va estallar en cualquier momento, golpea fuertemente contra su pecho y no dudaría en creer que hasta el Uchiha podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos. Por primera vez en muchos se siente tan completo por dentro que siente que no pueden caberle tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo sin que se vuelva loco.

No le alcanzan las palabras para describir su estado, nada es suficiente y las que conoce no llegan a retratarlo ni mínimamente. Sin embargo, sólo basta verlo para notarlo. La sonrisa pintada de sus labios es tan grande, tan llenos de sentimientos de gozo que piensa que no le debe entrar en el rostro, sus dientes blancos resplandecen y sus ojos azules brillan como las luces de un gran cielo despejado, libre de nubes melancólicas.

Son los resquicios del viejo Naruto presentándose con su antaña gran sonrisa que contagiaba a su paso. Su dicha opaca todo lo demás porque es lo suficientemente inmensa para cubrir los errores que ha cometido y los que cometerá. Su sonrisa es una buena distracción para no cuestionar sus métodos. Es una retorcida felicidad con bases sentadas en su egoísmo y con raíces de deseos pecaminosos.

Su anhelo por Sasuke ha superado todo y aunque la parte de su conciencia, aquella voz molesta, no paraba de gritarle que sólo es un hombre corrupto por sus deseos, convenientemente decide olvidarla. Ha conseguido que regresara y no le importa haber incurrido a sucias artimañas porque sabe que echaría manos de ellas las veces que fueran necesarios. Porque él no conoce límites con Sasuke, se repite como una mantra de estilo rezo y una justificación de sus actos.

El pasillo que da a su oficina se encuentra inesperadamente vacío y ellos se han mantenido en completo silencio en todo el camino pero las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, estaban de más. El caminar uno al lado del otro y con sus manos rozándose de vez en cuando, pareciendo pequeños accidentes cuando están lejos de serlos, es lo único que necesita, lo demás quedaba como una muda promesa para después.

Nunca ha estado tan contento de entrar a su despacho, ese día iba ser diferente y finalmente disfrutaría de una tarde firmando tediosos papeles pero el Uchiha estaría para él. Se detiene unos segundo delante de puerta y observa a su compañero, este se mantiene con un semblante tranquilo mientras le devuelve la mirada. Una nueva sonrisa vuelve a nacer en él y no evita sucumbir a una pequeña caricia, su mano vendada acaricia el atractivo rostro de Sasuke, está por demás tentado a besarlo pero se contiene aunque no le gusta.

—¡Vaya! ¿Una reunión en mi oficina? —dijo con cierto tono burlón cuando ingresa.

Se esperaba los quejumbrosos comentarios de un fatigado Shikamaru, las preguntas de Shizune y si tiene mala suerte, los regaños de Tsunade. Sin embargo, no se espera toda aquella comitiva acaramelada en el espacio de su trabajo pero aquello sólo le recuerda que es el maldito Hokage y lo que conlleva, él no necesita que lo protejan y no cree que le hayan dado el puesto por ser popular.

—Si no desapareciera sin aviso no tendríamos estas discusiones de porque es tan irresponsable, es muy problemático.

—Si avisará no me dejarías irme —respondió bromista.

—¡Naruto eres el Hokage, deberías comportarte como uno!

Debería sentirse intimidado por la amenazante furia que destila Tsunade pero se siente tan alegre que su radar de peligro parece haberse atrofiado circunstancialmente. Y quiere decirle que ella no ha sido precisamente alguien para decirle aquello, no después todas las veces en que ha llegado tarde a trabajar durante su mandato por las monumentales resacas que sufría casi a diario por emborracharse.

—Son unos exagerados, actúen un poco más como Kakashi que me dejo estar cuando me encontró.

—Se supone que sería un secreto —dijo el aludido encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando recibió la mirada fuerte y llena de reproche de todos, sobre todo la de Iruka.

—¿Qué lo entretuvo?

Shizune le pregunto mientras él terminaba de entrar en su oficina y Sasuke lo siguió de cerca. Las expresiones de puro asombro no se hicieron de esperar, Naruto vuelve a sonreír enormemente asombrando a todos los presentes.

—Tenía que traer a un descarriado.

Shikamaru y Kakashi son los únicos que mantienen una expresión neutral, Naruto sabe que luego de toda aquella conmoción deberá responder muchas preguntas y deberá buscar la forma de salir bien librado de la mirada calculadora que le está dirigiendo el Nara. Pero eso es una preocupación que dejará para después. Nada iba a opacar el regocijó de su ser.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —bueno tal vez existía algo que sí.

Se congelo un segundo, casi pudo asegurar que le había caído un balde de agua fría, bajándolo de la nube en la que se había montado. No habría reparado en que Sakura estaba ahí, escondida entre Kakashi y Tsunade; metros más allá se encontraba Hinata mirándolo con sus inocentes ojos perlas. Se hayo en un limbo de angustiante incertidumbre. Su realidad se había vuelto tan densa y asfixiante que cuando las cadenas que lo aprisionaron desaparecieron con el regreso de Sasuke ha olvidado por completo que con sus deseos egoístas está arrastrando a demasiadas personas con él y el pelinegro era el último en agregarse a su lista. Sus anhelos son los traicioneros pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y no está dispuesto a quedarse a medio camino.

No está dispuesto a quedarse sin Sasuke.

—Luego Sakura, necesito la atención de todos.

Naruto ha parado cualquier intento de su excompañera de acercarse con sus frías palabras. La relación con ella se ha visto deteriorada con los años, sabe que es por su entera culpa y no ha buscado acercarse como antes porque simplemente no quiere, cada vez que la ve no puede evitar rememorar aquel fatídico día en que se enteró que Sakura estaba casada con el Uchiha, el simple recuerdo le revuelve el estómago. Por eso sus ojos azules se transformaban en una mirada de hielo que la paralizaba, él sentía cierto placer retorcido por ello. Y no sabe de lo que será capaz si ve alguna muestra de afecto entre Sasuke y Sakura, no quiere averiguarlo tampoco.

—Sasuke a partir de incorpora al servicio activo —dijo completamente serio.

Su tono no tiene rastro de estar consultando y aunque está sonriendo sus ojos con claridad gritan que no va aceptar objeciones ni quejas de ningún tipo, va a hacer un lado toda esa mierda de la burocracia por primera vez desde que asumiera, a final de cuenta siempre le fastidio tener que seguirla. Siempre debía estar cuidando su lenguaje o su actitud y lo ha hecho al pie de la letra en todo eso tiempo, descarriarse ahora es lo que menos le interesa ahora.

Se voltea hacia Sasuke y sus manos van a parar a los hombros ajenos. No puede tocarlo como se le antoja y debe conformarse con eso pero su ansiedad de sentirlo en sus dedos se ve levemente satisfecha. Quiere ver una sonrisa en el pelinegro pero solo es recibió por un rostro mortalmente serio y el ambiente a su alrededor se siente incómodo.

—Aunqueeee deberá hacer el examen chunnin y luego el de jounin, como corresponde.

El Uchiha levanta una de sus perfectas cejas con escepticismo y lo fulmina con la mirada. No era lo que esperaba pero al menos obtenía una reacción en el rostro ajeno.

—Hmp, sólo quieres hacerme perder el tiempo —menciona con voz pasmosa.

Y finalmente Naruto consigue lo que quiere. Aquella sonrisa de medio lado que es característica de su compañero y la que ha extrañado tanto. Es una mueca que lo hace más feliz de lo que por sí ya está, cosa que ya había creído imposible. No puede contener la alegre carcajada que le sale desde la garganta y que le nace del regocijo de su pecho, todo ante todos los presentes y que la sorpresa en notoria en sus rostros. Porque hace mucho que no han visto a Naruto reírse de tal manera, sin excepción, algunos más temprano otros más tarde, notaron como los años rodearon de triste melancolía al actual Hokage.

Esta feliz, su grande sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, lo demuestran. Todos se sentían que estaban viendo al antiguo Naruto.

—Hubieras visto tu cara teme, digna de fotografía —suelta unas risitas más, no ha notado el estado de todos los demás, él sólo tiene ojos para Sasuke —. La verdad es que quiero tener participantes en el examen y creo que si tu estas inscripto, nadie la hará. Nos saltaremos toda esa parte.

—Eso no sería correcto, debe hacerse según el protocolo.

—Esos son solo detalles, Shikamaru —menciona lacónico pero no rompe el contacto visual que mantiene con el pelinegro—. Además tener una reunión que esos viejos molestos cada vez que tengo que tomar una decisión, es un fastidio. No sé por qué mierda insisten tanto en darle vueltas al asunto con enormes frases en vez de decir todo directamente.

— ¿Por qué crees que tuviste ese entrenamientos antes de asumir, Naruto? –mencionó Iruka, cabe destacar que el castaño era el único que aún continuaba llamándolo por su nombre además de Gaara pero a este no lo veía muy a menudo que digamos.

—Eso pasa cuando ponen a un inepto como Hokage –y ahí va Sasuke queriendo picarlo, Naruto sólo puede sonreírle.

—Buscando una o varias palabras apropiadas para expresar y explicar lo más similar posible lo que siento al escuchar todas sus ideas que debo tomar en cuenta y luego de un riguroso escrutinio e indagación llegue a la decisión inherente que por efecto debo declamar y afirmar que luego de lo antes mencionado es claro que llego a la conclusión de que no sé qué mierda estoy diciendo –y luego rompió a reír de nuevo, estaba de humor para hacer bromas y de demostrar que podía hablar de aquella odiosa forma aunque terminaba de enredarse el mismo pero sobretodo queriendo alardear un poco frente a Sasuke—. Yo nunca fui bueno siguiendo las formalidades, soy el Hokage y como tal puedo elegir a mis guardias personales. Tengo la autoridad suficiente para elegir a un gennin si se me da la regalada gana.

Naruto está tan absorto en el Uchiha que no nota al escrutinio que es sometido por todos los presentes y en cómo estos no dicen nada. Debería haber más quejas, más comentarios y más reproches pero no existen y el rubio no ha reparado en ese detalle. El actual Hokage se muestra sonriente y hasta bromista, es como antes solía ser y eso hace que se hallen sorprendidos. Han vivido junto a un Naruto melancólico y hasta cierto punto triste, muchos dicen que ha madurado como corresponde, que se ha convertido en un hombre con un trabajo que requiere de seriedad y un padre de familia que como tal debe dar un buen ejemplo. Sin embargo, los más allegados sólo piensan que la amargura ha inundado el corazón del rubio, la madurez no debía quitar aquella sonrisa contagiosa que este poseía. Y ahora que la están volviendo a presenciar aquella creencia en ellos se vuelve más arraigada en sus pensamientos

—Aunque el gennin sea algo especial. Así que Sasuke deberás llamarme Hokage-sama –continua Naruto ajeno a todo lo que pasará a su alrededor.

—Un dobe siempre será un dobe aunque sea Hokage –lo confirmaba, el Uchiha tenía un serio problema con la autoridad.

—¡Oye! Más respeto con tus superiores.

—Oblígame, quiero ver como lo intentas.

No puede estar más feliz pero a cada minuto que pasa se supera a sí mismo. No puede evitar creer que todo ha vuelto como antes. Él con Sasuke inmiscuyéndose en sus típicas discusiones verbales y en las que siempre se terminaban retándose.

— ¿Es eso un reto? No hagas que te mande a hacer los exámenes.

—Búscate otra amenaza, usuratonkachi.

—Eres todo un teme, dattebayo –y no es realmente consciente de lo que ha dicho.

Y todos los presentes creen que están en una especie de sueño. La muletilla que siempre había acompañado al rubio y la cual desapareció al igual que sus típicas sonrisas contagiosas junto con su impulsividad innata había regresado. A algunos les nacen los pensamientos de que el Naruto que se había ganado el respeto y compañerismo de todos, estaba regresando.

Sasuke ha logrado en pocas horas lo que todos ellos intentaron por años hacer infructuosamente. Sin embargo no se extrañan de ese hecho, Sasuke siempre ha sido sin quererlo un gran motor para Naruto y que este estuviera sonriéndose tal manera, se debía única y exclusivamente a la presencia del Uchiha.

Los días donde un aura de melancolía parecía rodearlo habían llegado a su fin y como siempre sucedía en el pasado la sonrisa de Naruto contagia a algunos además de llenarlos con alguna especie de bienestar tranquilo. Habían extrañado aquello y la creencia de que poco a poco las cosas retomaban su curso natural, entiéndase como un Naruto risueño y bromista, los llenaban de paz.

Sakura acierta a reprimir un jadeo a tiempo. No se siente como todos los allí presente, a ella no le invade una sensación de paz. Es otro sentir la que se apodera de su cuerpo y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, conoce muy bien esa emoción. Se experimenta como un deja vu de un recuerdo de demonios pasados que ha deseado enterrar por años pero siempre fallo.

Se siente igual que aquel día en el hospital cuando vio a Naruto y a Sasuke reunidos. Siente que no debería estar ahí, que está de más entre ellos dos nuevamente.

Porque cuando Naruto y Sasuke se reunían todo alrededor de ellos desaparecía. Sólo eran ellos dos, los demás sobraban.

* * *

><p>Quedo algo largo, ¿verdad? Espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado.<p>

Sobre la imagen de la primera parte, imagino que la habrán visto, la he visto en varias páginas. Es la que se ve a Naruto y Sasuke en el hospital, este último en cama, y con vendajes, parecen que estuvieran hablando. Sakura está detrás de una cortina llorando pero no la notan, esa es la versión que vi y en la que me base, modificando algunas cosas claro xD

Bueno vamos al porque de mi demora. Este fic nace de todas las criticas que leí del final tanto buenas y malas, aunque había más de las segundas. La palabra madurar se repitió en casi todas y por distintas razones, de ahí la idea general del Naruto que escribo y del que vi en el manga. El problema radica en Sasuke, en el final solo me mostraron una viñeta que no me dice mucho que digamos y en la peli a lo sumo sólo sale 30 segundos. Asique comenzaba desesperarme porque algunas opiniones me decían que Sasuke nunca sería un amante porque tendría dignidad y otras con que era algo que podía pasarle cualquiera y al final de cuenta Sasuke era un humano que podía cometer errores. No podía escribir la segunda ni tercera parte si no me decidía, dependiendo los sentimiento de Sasuke sería el sucio método de Naruto el que cambiaba.

¿La solución? Bazofia The Last (así le digo yo -.-) Un trailer que me tope, es donde salen las imágenes de la boda-funeral, resulta que si ves todos los créditos hay una parte donde aparecen una huellas en un desierto y se ve una figura que por el poncho uno deduce que es Sasuke, luego aparece su rostro en primer plano. Y tal vez sea yo la sensible pero no se a mi me pareció que su rostro demostraba soledad, llore un poco, tal vez exagero pero bueno . Luego de eso aparece la foto grupal, lo que da entender que Sasuke esta muy lejos ese día.

Y finalmente los sentimientos de Sasuke vinieron solos asique si piensan que Sasuke actuó algo pasivo, tiene su razón de ser, les pido paciencia uwu Cuando escriba el capitulo de Sasuke sabrán el porque.

Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios y a los lectores anónimos, no me canso de decir que me pone feliz que les guste :3

¡Gracias por leer! ^w^

P.D. El titulo del capitulo también pudo haber sido "Sólo ellos dos, los demás sobraban" Pero el Dattebayo también era importante *^*


	5. La voz de la conciencia de visita

Hoola ^^/

Demonios si que tarde pero esta vez fueron causas externas y, en serio, sí así empezó mi 2015 no quiero imaginar como será el resto del año.

En fin, mis problemas personales no creo que les interese asique vamos al capi~

Se que esperan que este sea el capitulo de Sasuke pero lamento informarles que no es así . resulta que necesitaba a cierta personita para más adelante pero no se preocupen que el siguiente si o si es el de de Sasuke.

Disclaimair: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Madurar<p>

Capitulo IV: La voz de la conciencia de visita.

Naruto se dirigía rumbo a su oficina con marcados pasos, como si intentará dejar la marca de sus huellas y con un aura que claramente transmitían vibras aterradoras de "te-acercas-y-te-mueres", englobaban su presencia. Algo que los ninjas que pasaban por su camino no debían ignorar si tenían instinto de supervivencia y por eso a toda consta evitaban cruzarse en su camino ya que pasaba cada cierto tiempo en el Hokage actual, específicamente cuando acabara de salir de una reunión con el consejo más cuando esta era improvisada. No es ningún secreto para nadie que el humor del rubio se veía con notoriedad afectado, volviendo por demás irritable y muy poco paciente.

Una ira impotente lo corroe visceralmente por dentro con unas afiladas garras que le perforan la paciencia. Esta arto de esos viejos hipócritas buenos para nada y él que no está hecho para esas tediosas reuniones; que siempre arreglo sus problemas a veces de golpes con bases de entrenamiento duro, no tiene la madera para ser un hombre que siga lo ridículo del protocolo y las formalidades falsas de la política. Muchos menos si debía tener esas deferencias con personas que francamente no la merecían en absoluto. Esos malditos ambiciosos de poder que todo lo disfrazaban bajo la excusa loable de que "lo hacían por lo mejor de la aldea".

A él no le dirían que era mejor o que era peor, era el Hokage y velo por el bienestar de Konoha desde que fue un simple gennin. Se sacrificó demasiadas veces y arriesgo su vida en todas ellas asique sabía perfectamente cuando la aldea podría verse afectada por sus decisiones. Sin embargo, el jodido karma de su vida desde que asumió ha sido tener que soportar las supuestas oportunas intervenciones y enzima tener que agachar la cabeza, acatando las órdenes disfrazadas de consejos sin rechistar aunque siempre contará con Shikamaru para intermediar. Al comienzo de su mandato, acepto aquello porque sabía que era un inexperto en el área de gobernar y a pesar de que no le agradará sus dictámenes debían modificarse a la fuerza si a algunos de esos viejos se le diera por oponerse, nunca estuvo conforme pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente. Porque involucraba a Sasuke.

El consejo no tuvo mejor brillante idea de querer meter las narices en el escabroso asunto entre Sasuke y él. Pero estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que Naruto se mantendría en silencio aceptando sus directrices llenas de arrogante arbitrariedad, sólo él tenía el derecho a tomar todas las decisiones con respecto al Uchiha y no iba a permitir aquello bajo ningún concepto. No después de todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para retenerlo a su lado, luego de sus años de anhelante necesidad y de sus jugarretas sucias, no fue un miserable para ahora dejarlo ir así como si nada por capricho de esos viejos manipuladores.

"Que había sido un traidor y que podría afectar la estabilidad de la aldea". Excusa barata para ocultar el miedo que en realidad le tenían a Sasuke, a fin de cuentas ellos habían sido los principales causantes en el plan que decidió el fatal destino del clan Uchiha. Por eso odiaba a esos viejos, la verdadera razón de su aborrecimiento por ellos radicaba ahí, que se creían dioses sentados desde su pedestal de consejo de alto mando de la aldea y que gracias a esto tenían al derecho de decidir y disponer de las vidas de las otras personas como piezas sacrificables. Causa suficiente para nunca respetarlos y su conducta de falsa docilidad había decidido ser erradicada de tajo.

Pensándolo bien tal vez no debió intervenir en los planes de Sasuke, dejándole el camino libre para destruirlos, se hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza pero Naruto se encargaría de cobrárselas a su manera, les haría pasar muchos tragos amargos revelándose. A fin de cuentas él contaba con el apoyo de todos los ninjas a su cargo y los aldeanos, había ganado su reconocimiento a pulso y ahora bien podía alardear de ello, aprovechándose un poco de ello también.

Y si de algo estaba por completo seguro es que no estaba dispuesto a que terceros se entrometieran entre el pelinegro y él, no aceptaría protestas ni reclamos de nadie. Si, en esos momentos era mejor no tentar a la suerte ni cruzarse en su camino si se es apreciativo con la vida.

—Hokage-sama —pero siempre existiría un suicida imprudente.

Naruto volteo airado para encontrarse a Shikamaru con su característica pose de desgarbado y cara de aburrimiento monumental. Detuvo sus pasos y lo interrogo con la mirada aunque no lo necesita porque sabía muy bien lo que quería su mano derecha, trató de relajar su gesto pero falló. Ha pasado una semana desde el regreso forzado de Sasuke y ha estado tan obnubilado por aquello que de alguna manera logro salir airoso de preguntas incómodas y dar explicaciones. Pero se temía que al parecer ese día había sido estipulado para que finalmente las diera, no se extrañaría que Kakashi viniera después al igual que Iruka sin darle tregua alguna o tal vez lo hicieran juntos.

Sus ojos lucen cansados y es perfectamente consiente que ya no hay forma de que escape. Era hora de responder a interrogantes que ha venido ignorando descaradamente, se supone que debería sentirse más ligero por eso pero estaba, en realidad, muy alejado de la realidad que vivía. Sabía que sus decisiones tomadas con arbitrariedad traerían sus debidas consecuencias pero lo único que le quedaba desear es que estas llegaran un poco más tarde y le permitieran disfrutar más de la compañía de Sasuke, sin preocuparse demasiado aunque muy en el fondo, allá donde la culpabilidad y los reproches coexistían, sabe que aquello sólo es un deseo imposible de llevar acabo.

Shikamaru lo está analizando con detenimiento y seguramente ya ha comenzado a maquinar las conjeturas explicativas del porque de sus actos, las cuales como el genio que era no estarían equivocadas pero Naruto no está realmente interesado en ocultar sus intenciones de retener a Sasuke aunque si se hallaba temeroso de que descubrieran la verdadera naturaleza de lo que incentivaba a actuar así. Puede que el Nara no pudiera leerlo como antes ni tenían el mismo grado de complicidad que compartía con Sasuke pero su coeficiente compensaba con creces todo aquellas faltas.

—Imagino que no quieres discutir en mi oficina —dijo dirigiéndose a su interlocutor.

El asentimiento que recibió fue la única respuesta que obtuvo además de que no se equivocaba. Naruto lo prefería así no quería que el otro involucrado en el asunto estuviera presente en aquella conversación y al parecer no era el único en pensarlo. Sasuke debía de estar ya en su despacho y aunque ese pensamiento logra sacarle un sonrisa, esta pronto desaparece de su rostro pero al menos la idea de que lo está esperando es suficiente para quitarle el mal humor.

Esos días han sido tan irreales que aún no termina de creérselo por completo. Ha vivido tanto tiempo con una existencia a medias que verse completo de un día para el otro es algo que no llega a asimilar del todo. Acostarse con el pensamiento de que al día siguiente Sasuke estará todo el día a su lado, es suficiente para hacerlo desear ir a trabajar con una felicidad indescriptible. Despertarse ha dejado de pesarle.

El monumento a los Hokages se impone con toda magnificencia ante su vista, han llegado a lo azotea y el cielo es tan celeste como sus ojos, está despejado y es un buen clima; no evita compararse con ese día. Se siente despejado de nubes melancólicas y en su lugar han dejado ideas claras en representación de sus anhelantes deseos que se han estado cumpliendo inesperadamente. Sin embargo Naruto sólo se concentra en los resultados pero no se detiene a pensar en sus métodos, su inconsciente le juega una mala pasada haciéndolo ignorar para no apañar su felicidad corrupta.

Siente la mirada de su compañero pero él decide convenientemente ignorarla en favor de centrarse observando su rostro tallado en piedra. Aún recuerda que la primera vez que la vio fue embargado por una gran emoción por ver realizado finalamente su sueño pero en la actualidad sólo se manifiesta una estela de fría indiferencia hacia esa imagen de él mismo. Para Naruto aquella figura era la representación física y mundana a gran escala de su jaula de oro, era el símbolo de su encierro que buscó sin darse cuenta y era la prueba de que su egoísmo se estaba cobrando una nueva víctima.

Pasa a contemplar a su interlocutor que está con la mirada puesta el cielo aunque no tiene nubes que admirar y él ya no tiene deseos de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Si Shikamaru quería respuesta que comenzará a preguntar o que lo dejará largarse que tenía muchos papeles que firmar y si deseaba disfrutar de Sasuke, debía terminar con el papeleo en tiempo record. A fin de cuentas, sus obligaciones siguen atosigándolo por más que no las quiera.

—Es raro —dijo por fin el otro, Naruto sólo se limitó a mirarlo y a interrogarlo con los ojos —. Todos estos años te las has pasado quejándote de que no querías un guardaespaldas y ahora insistes en tener uno, incluso llegando a enfrentarte al consejo.

¿Raro? El Hokage le extraña que sea precisamente Shikamaru que use esa palabra para definir la situación. Más bien él la definiría como contradictoria por su manera de actuar pero eso está muy lejos de importarle, sus actuales decisiones tienen motivos ocultos y constituían un secreto a voces. Lo que estaba faltando para completar la ecuación era un verdadero porqué y era él la raíz de todo aquello. Shikamaru sólo estaba tanteando el terreno para sus futuras hipótesis y si Naruto lo conocía tan bien como creía, estas no estarían en el camino equivocado.

—En realidad, el problema radica en el quién —menciona directo.

Shikamaru sabe que luego de una reunión con el consejo, él terminaba mentalmente agotado y su paciencia parecía volar a la estratósfera por eso lo estaba abordando en ese preciso momento. Resulta ser más fácil de leer y que la lengua se le vaya de más pero no está realmente inquieto por ello. Todo su esfuerzo por Sasuke, que habían sido la base de su vida y los cimientos de sus ideales, nunca fueron ocultados a nadie.

¿Contradictorio? Si, él lo ha sido por mucho tiempo pero no de la manera que le ha hecho creer a las personas que lo rodean. Pero lo prefiere así, es mejor que se centraran en el quién y no en los porqués. La fama de traidor de Sasuke aún lo perseguía aunque no le gustará y que estuviera tan cerca del Hokage, el cual era el portador del Kyuubi, era lo que tenía al consejo inquieto más cuando ese Uchiha poseía dos de los tres de los poderes oculares que existían —justo los dos que podían controlar al bijuu— y que tuviera un perfecto manejo de ambos, lo hacían una amenaza demasiado difícil de ignorar. Además de que ellos se habían ganado y con merecida razón el desprecio de dicho traidor, sin contar que podía aprovecharse de la estrecha relación que tenía con el propio Naruto.

—El problema no es el guardián sino el que está detrás de la máscara —repitió con obviedad que Shikamaru asintió aparentando aburrimiento.

Naruto sonríe con aquella mueca cínica que los años le han hecho adquirir y que nunca desaparecerá por más que haya recuperado parte de sí mismo en los últimos días. Se preguntó con retorcida curiosidad cuánto de eso era realmente la preocupación de Shikamaru. Ambos sabían que todo aquello sólo era un mero preludio de una obra de trágica comedia.

—Más bien —hablo su compañero—. El asunto es con el protegido no con el protector. Sus decisiones mejor dicho.

Y Shikamaru una vez más no lo decepciona con su brillante intelecto, ha podido ver la verdadera naturaleza de la situación y ha escarbado entre los escombros de su antaña personalidad. Sus decisiones sobre Sasuke, si ahí radicaba el núcleo del problema.

—¿Sorprende que sea tan insistente? —pregunto fingiendo una inocencia que francamente no le quedaba, una inocencia con tintes sarcásticos.

—Sorprende que lo seas después de tantos años.

La lacónica respuesta la siente como un golpe bajo. Incluso para él es incomprensible, no su cambio de actitud que parece sorprender a todos en los últimos días sino su estado de pasividad que adopto en esos años. Se sentó en su silla de Hokage y dejo pasar el tiempo en estado de languidez, esperando que algo pasase sin saber que esperar realmente y lo único que paso, fueron los años haciéndole peso en los hombros.

Siempre fue tan persistente, luchando contra la marea y un ávido guerrero dispuesto a llevarse el mundo por delante, aferrado con la vida a la idea y necesidad de hacer regresar a Sasuke. A veces, cuando se detenía reflexionar sobre su pasado, no evita tener cierto recelo con todos aquellos que se decían ser sus compañeros. Ahora sabe que todos están pidiendo muchos porqués pero en antes de lo sucedido nadie se detuvo a preguntar el motivo de su repentino cambio de actitud. Está regresando a ser como antes, a ser aquella persona que nunca se rendía y haría hasta lo posible para recuperar al que por muchos años persiguió aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza.

Exceptuando a Gaara, nadie remotamente cercano cuestionó por qué Naruto dejo que Sasuke se fuera una vez acabado todo, luego de haber derramado sudor, lágrimas y sangre; dispuesto incluso a abandonar su sueño de ser Hokage para morir junto al pelinegro. Sin embargo ahora que está retomando aquel deseo viejo, olvidando su impasibilidad sólo recibe meros cuestionamientos de fariseísmo.

—Sólo me queda decir que Sasuke no se irá.

Eran palabras rebosantes de la más cruda verdad dichas por sus obsesivas creencias de que el Uchiha debía permanecer a su lado, porque ese era el lugar que le correspondía. Y realmente no lo importaba contra quien debía enfrentarse por cumplirlas, no lo hizo durante su adolescencia menos lo haría ahora.

—Habrá quienes no estén de acuerdo con aquello —el tono de Shikamaru suena desinteresado y eso es un claro indicador de que ya obtuvo lo que buscaba.

El Nara ya había conseguido lo que le faltaba para sus maquinaciones y de las cuales Naruto no tiene el valor de preguntar a qué veredicto ha llegado, en el fondo tiene un miedo que paraliza cada resquicio de su interior pero sobretodo porque ya conoce el resultado y no es lo suficientemente intrépido para escucharlo en voz alta. Y ahora Shikamaru sólo se dedicará a darle comentarios irrelevantes que él ya conoce a la perfección.

—Me veré en la obligación de hacer esto una orden —dijo serio y totalmente dispuesto a cumplir con sus palabras.

—Sabes cómo son los aldeanos.

Oh claro que lo sabía, él es un testigo de primera línea hasta donde podía llegar la actitud de esa gente que se dejaban llevar facilmente por el medio y el odio pero a diferencia del pasado, ya no era un niño débil que debiera huir. Tiene la fuerza y la presencia para imponerse que se la ha ganado con años de duro esfuerzo. Sabe la clase de personas que son pero él ha jurado protegerlas y hasta el momento ha hecho un buen trabajo. Pero ¿por qué siempre debía ser él el sacrificado?

—Deberías asignarlo a misiones por lo menos hasta que se hagan a la idea.

A Naruto no le interesaba el poder militar que le brindaría tener un ninja del nivel de Sasuke, sus intereses son otros y son las razones para que lo quiera como guardaespaldas. Es aquello que a todo costa quiere evitar que vea la luz o significaría una miserable ruina ya que sus motivos son más de índole personal y aunque debería sentirse culpable por estar aprovechándose de su posición, no lo hace porque se estaba permitiendo ser un vil egoísta. Estaba vez no se sacrificaría.

—En estos años he liderado bien la aldea y si dudan de mis decisiones, quiere decir que no confían en mí.

Está cansado, es así como se siente realmente. Agotado de tener que dejar partes de él atrás para complacer a los demás, dejar de lado cosas realmente importantes por personas que lo juzgaron sin conocerlo, que lo maltrataron cuando sólo era un inocente acusado de culpable.

—Es un maldita orden del Hokage y no voy a aceptar reclamos. Acataran y ya.

Shikamaru suspiro, esta vez más porque lo necesitaba que por la costumbre arraigada por los años. En su calidad de genio ya había analizado todas las posibles situaciones y sus diferentes variantes, en todas no haya una solución que resultará medianamente buena. Era como estar en un juego peligroso con demasiadas fichas sacrificables que hasta resultaba demasiado tentador y muchas cosas que perder. Una situación delicada que bailaba peligrosamente en un limbo autodestructivo y en los que todos ellos sólo eran unos peones. Se hayo preguntándose quién era el rey en toda esa tesitura y quién era el que movía las fichas.

—Aunque la jaula sea de oro, sigue siendo una jaula —dijo al aire, sabiendo que el Hokage hacía tiempo se había marchado, fueron palabras que el viento se llevó.

Todo era muy problemático y sólo le quedaba observar. A fin de cuentas él siempre fue un eterno observador de las nubes.

* * *

><p>El jutsu de su padre que había aprendido tiempo después de la guerra, era realmente útil aunque a veces tuviera sus restricciones. Gracias a eso es que ya se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio segundo después de terminar la conversación, más bien luego de que él la finalizara bruscamente. Sus cerúleos ojos buscaron de inmediato la figura de Sasuke.<p>

Lo hallo de lo más tranquilo recostado en el sillón de su oficina. Frunció el ceño, aún estaba un poco incrédulo al comprobar lo relajado que se había vuelto con los años aunque su rostro seguía siendo igual o más inexpresivo que antes, tal vez se debiera a que el odio era el impulsador de Sasuke y ahora que parecía estar en paz con el mundo no emanaba esa aura de hostilidad que antes poseía aunque seguía teniendo esa presencia enigmática que hacía que la atención se centraran en el al segundo de entrar en algún lugar.

Sasuke resaltaba por donde fuera, lo realmente difícil era llamar la atención de este.

Aquellos metalizados ojos le devolvieron de inmediato la mirada aunque no varió su postura y se dedicó unos minutos para contemplarlo detalladamente. Llevaba el típico traje Anbu que él mismo se encargó de ponérselo luego de que se hallaran solo ellos dos en su oficina y aunque sabe que aquello ha logrado descontentar a algunos por haberlo ascendido de cargo sin los exámenes previos, le da exactamente igual porque no tiene pensado que eso le nuble su gozo enviciado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel uniforme hay ciertas cosas que faltan a simple vista. El pelinegro no carga con una máscara, Naruto lo considera un completo desperdicio. La imponente presencia del Uchiha era un esfuerzo inútil de ocultar además de que sus ojos lo delatarían prácticamente de inmediato pero la razón principal radica más en un capricho del propio Hokage.

Naruto quiere ver en todo momento el rostro de Sasuke, desea maravillarse con sus facciones finas, la perfecta de su alargada quijada, la elegancia de sus labios, lo altivo de sus pómulos y regodearse con cada una de sus expresiones que este puede brindarle.

También carece del símbolo de la hoja que debería llevar en el brazo, los Anbus estaban bajo la orden directa del Hokage y su deber era proteger la aldea. Pero él no quiere eso para Sasuke, no lo ha buscado para que sea un ninja ni por el poder que representa que este entre sus filas. Y parte de él —la parte egoísta— no quiere marcar de esa manera la piel blanca, Sasuke está ahí por él y no por Konoha, es la posesividad de querer acaparar todo lo que este pudiera darle.

Necesita de un Anbu para que ejerza como su guardia oficial por eso ha tenido que asignarle el uniforme pero no duda en hacer aquellas discrepancias arbitrarias en Sasuke para satisfacer su instinto insatisfecho.

—Eres un pésimo guardaespaldas —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos más para contenerse a sí mismo y a sus deseos de perderse en Sasuke, como si pudiera construir una barrera para auto-controlarse.

Sus ojos no han perdido detalle de la figura ajena a pesar de saber que debe empezar a trabajar o no sabrá a qué horas terminara pero se permite ser un poco indulgente más de lo que ya ha estado siendo. Está decidiendo entre ponerse a leer informes aburridos o encontrar la inspiración para ello en la piel cristalina de Sasuke usando la lengua.

—Mi trabajo comienza cuando entras aquí, no es mi culpa que se te de por hacer un recorrido por el edificio.

Sasuke sabía prácticamente desde el mismo segundo cuando él se hallará ingresando a la torre del Hokage, sus sentidos desarrollados eran una gran ventaja. También debía ser consciente de que había sido interceptado para un improvisada reunión con el consejo y que luego tuvo un pequeña conversación con Shikamaru. Y cuál ha sido el tema del día, el mismo que seguirá siendo en el futuro para ser exactos.

—Da igual, no es como si necesitará protección.

Ha demostrado que sabe cuidarse, sólo que siguiera vivo era una gran prueba de ello luego de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y durante años se ha cansado de repetir que no necesita que nadie lo cuide; aún lo sigue creyendo pero es por aquello que puede aprovecharse en beneficio de sus motivos ocultos. Además con los tiempos de paz y él como el héroe de la última guerra nadie se atrevería a atacarlo a menos que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido.

—¿Entonces para qué me quieres aquí? —pregunta Sasuke en un tono con rastros de burlona curiosidad.

Sonríe como sólo un zorro que no ha perdido las mañas sabe hacerlo. En un segundo está al lado de Sasuke, ha roto tanto las reglas en los últimos días que seguir aumentando la lista de sus pecados no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Sus manos van a parar al vientre contrario pero sólo se posan allí como diciendo: "estoy aquí"; pero no recibe ninguna reacción en respuesta. El Uchiha sigue tan imperturbable como siempre y sólo lo ha seguido con los ojos.

—¿No lo has adivinado ya? —susurra en una especie de secreto de dudoso propósito.

El pelinegro arquea elegantemente una ceja y ese es su único movimiento a pesar de que Naruto prácticamente le habla sobre los labios. Su sonrisa no se ha borrado aunque se siente un poco decepcionado de no poder perturbar más a su compañero, es como si su presencia no valiera tanto y equivaliera a un mueble más. Sasuke siempre le genero aquella reminiscencia de que por más que lo intentará sus manos nunca lo alcanzaría, no importará todo lo que luchará porque al final todo constituía un esfuerzo inútil impulsado por su cabezonería y de que el duro esfuerzo podría imponerse logrando ganar al destino maldito.

Naruto ha crecido y vivió demasiadas experiencias para sus veintisietes años, no se cree un sabio y está muy lejos de serlo, pero sus vivencias le son suficiente para constatar la cruda realidad de la vida, no era él que le ganaba al destino, era este que te hacía creerlo para que luego el golpe de gracia fuera más duro. A fin de cuentas, logro muchas cosas y rompió con el estigma de que no llegaría a ser Hokage algún día, gano compañeros y los aldeanos ahora lo miraban con admiración pero, ¿qué era todo aquello sin Sasuke?

El destino sólo le había jugado una mala jugarreta y él estaba siguiendo exactamente el mismo ejemplo.

—Bueno, un guardaespaldas debe seguir a quien se supone que debe proteger —aclaro jocoso.

Su mano se fue a perder entre los revestimientos de tela que eran el pantalón de su compañero, la sonrisa en sus labios se depravo volviéndose la de un depredador cuando obtuvo y fue testigo del rostro de Sasuke transformarse en unas facciones sobresaltadas en el momento en que sus dedos entraron en contacto con aquella zona sensible.

La vorágine de sus débiles sentimientos le ha derribado los cimientos de su autocontrol y ahora es demasiado tentador, casi asfixiante, no dejarse llevar por ellos. Sasuke era el significado de fascinación en su mundo que alejaba de inmediato las acciones inhibidoras de noble causa, incitaba a pecar de muchas maneras y Naruto, a cada día que pasa, aumenta la cantidad de estos. Los dedos con afán desmedido acarician, estimulando en un roce rudo, la piel resbaladiza que comenzaba a despertar y, en consecuencia, también su propia excitación. Sólo es un preludio de lo que planea.

Su lengua traza un camino ascendente desde el cuello ajeno hasta detenerse en el lóbulo de la oreja y que no evita abarcarlo con su boca. Marca un ritmo acelerado con su mano derecha, recorriéndole desde la base a la punta y apretando con fuerza. Sasuke suelta algunos suspiros que lo incitan, naciendo escalofríos que lo estremecen.

—Es perfecto que esta vez seas tú el que deba perseguirme —su voz sale enronquecida, es su egoísmo excitado que a gritos susurrantes manifiesta su verdadero motivo.

Naruto no lo quiere para que proteja la aldea ni siquiera a él. Sólo desea su compañía, porque está desesperado por esa cercanía que ha forzado en más de un sentido. Tiene tanto que admirar y tanto que tocar que no puede detenerse en un solo lugar. Su otra mano desocupada comienza a deslizarse por todo el pecho de alabastro, recorriendo el mapa de piel blanca con adoración y dedicación mientras reparte besos húmedos en el cuello del pelinegro.

—Es hasta cierto punto excitante.

Sasuke arqueo la espalda como toda respuesta y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los labios en busca del escaso aire. Naruto aprovecho aquello para invadir su boca con desbordante necesidad y gruño cuando ambas lenguas se enredaron. El deseo lujurioso que lo embargo se manifestaba en el vaivén de su mano y los besos salvajes, bebiéndose los gemidos del otro que purgaban por salir.

Un uña se arrastró adrede por toda la longitud del miembro de Sasuke y se detuvo en el glande a trazar caricias circulares, jugando mimoso con la punta. Sus ojos azules engullían la imagen erótica que el otro le ofrecía, desde los labios entre abiertos donde escapan suspiros ahogados hasta los mechones negros esparcidos hacia todos lados en el sillón. El Uchiha le devolvía la mirada a través de sus rizadas pestañas negras, retándolo a que continuara.

Lo masturbaba con fuerza y rapidez, sentía su palma arder por el calor que desprendía aquella piel y su propia erección empujo contra sus pantalones. Necesitaba más. El pelinegro se corrió a los pocos minutos tembloroso entre sus dedos, gimiendo contra sus labios mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y él no se detuvo de acariciar la piel hiper-sensible alargando de su orgasmo para disfrutar de sus gestos alterados por el placer.

Lo beso de nuevo y su compañero lo recibió con la boca abierta, esta vez su lengua recorrió con relativa lentitud aquella humedad cavidad, explorando cada rincón mientras excitantes corrientes placenteras lo poseían.

Tan concentrado en Sasuke, tan obnubilado por su aroma que parecía abrazarlo, tan embriagado por su besos que se olvidó por completo de su alrededor tanto que no fue capaz de detectar los pasos que se dirigían a su oficina hasta que escucho los ligeros golpes en la puerta.

Ambos se tensaron de inmediato, Sasuke busco apartarlo echándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras medio se incorporaba en el sillón. La adrenalina le corría a raudales en sus venas, aquellos inapropiados deslices sabía que algún día le costarían caro, era un juego demasiado peligroso que rozaba lo inmoral pero a Naruto no le afectaba jugar con fuego, tanto que hasta de hallaba deseoso de quemarse. Se vio a si mismo preguntándose, "¿qué pasaría sí...?"

—Hokage-sama —la voz de Moegi le llego amortiguada por la distancia y, en consecuencia, sus hombros se aligeraron.

Su lengua volvió a hacer de las suyas y lamio la palma que aún estaba en su rostro, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada intentando apartarlo una vez más aunque no imprimía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo. Era como si buscará que Naruto fuera el que se alejará.

—Regresa más tarde, estoy ocupado —dijo autoritario para consiguiente llevarse uno de los dedos ajeno a la boca, succionándolo con avidez.

Sus dedos crispados, se relajaron y retomaron sus actividades anteriores, desplazándose por toda la longitud del miembro de su compañero quien aún tenía indicios de tensión, medio resistiéndose ante sus actos, medio dejándose llevar por las caricias que le brindaba, como si aún no terminará por decidirse. La excitación había aumentado por su parte, volviéndose casi palpable mezclada con la adrenalina de correr el riesgo de verse descubierto, su mano viajo más allá en un camino descendente deteniéndose en esa porción de piel entre los testículos y la entrada, donde repartía húmedas caricias, con la ayuda del sudor y el semen en la fricción.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y sus pestañas aletearon, Naruto sonrió aún con el digito en su boca al saberse que había obtenido la rendición de su compañero, le estaba dando vía libre a su pecaminoso deseo, tanto que se estremeció cuando lo tomo de sus cortos cabellos rubios para acortar la distancia.

Estaba por abandonarse y entregarse a los labios ajenos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban, escurriéndose dentro del interior de Sasuke cuando los volvieron a interrumpir.

—Hokage-sama, ha llegado un mensaje desde Suna.

Un abrumante mal humor le nació, mucho peor que había tenido anteriormente porque su necesidad por el Uchiha se veía frustrantemente interrumpida, dejándole un no tan agradable problemas en los pantalones

—Lo leeré después.

—Pero está firmado por el Kazekage-sama y dice que es urgente.

Chasqueó la lengua visiblemente frustrado, se inclinó sobre Sasuke y succiono juguetón el labio inferior como una muda respuesta de que luego continuarán aunque era él a quien más le costaba separarse del otro. Limpio de su mano los rastro el orgasmo del pelinegro con un pañuelo y lo tiro en el cesto de la basura.

Perdió unos segundos observándolo y más convencido que antes, regresó a su escritorio. Sasuke bien valía las quemaduras.

Moegi entro casi enseguida de que le permitiera entrar, Sasuke había ocultado su presencia lo suficiente para que ella no lo notara pero no para él pero luego de unos minutos reapareció detrás de su silla, supuso que ya había logrado recomponerse a diferencia de él pero contaba con que pasaba desapercibido gracias a su escritorio. Naruto tomo algunos papeles al azar, comenzando a leerlos totalmente desinteresado en ellos. Shikamaru entro al poco tiempo y la mirada que le es dirigida por este le crispa un poco los nervios.

—¿Qué dice?

Naruto observo aquel mensaje, tan escueto y directo como solo Gaara lo era, un poco molesto y contrariado a partes iguales. Verse interrumpido por aquello que francamente pudo haber esperado le dio unas ganas de romper aquel papel en mil pedazos y enseñarle al pelirrojo la categoría de "urgente". Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente hacia Sasuke que se había traslado a una de las ventanas, dónde pasaba de todos cuando no estaba interesado, una maña que había adquirido últimamente.

—Que mañana llega, adelanto su visita y que tiene algo de suma importancia a tratar.

Si, Naruto ya se podía imaginar cual era el "asunto" de suma importancia y no le gusto la mirada que Shikamaru le estaba dedicando, muchos menos cuando esta se traslado para enfocarse en Sasuke.

Suspiro, estaba agotado mentalmente y el día recién comenzaba además con las "buenas nuevas" sólo tendría más papeleo sobre su escritorio. Gaara solía ir varias veces al año, aunque constituían más en visitas de un amigo que en una reunión de dos líderes además de que también venía por Temari y su sobrino. Pero tenía el presentimiento que era a otro al que le tenía que dar explicaciones de sus recientes acciones.

Se maravilló, las noticias sí que corrían demasiado rápido.

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a nacerle una jaqueca, Shikamaru no había parado de lanzarle indirectas, a veces directas, de que era un irresponsable que dejaba todo a última hora y en qué diablos se anduvo entreteniendo últimamente. Sólo quiere fastidiarlo, sabían muy bien el "porque". Era ese que toda la tarde se la paso sentado en la ventana, viendo hacia afuera en completo silencio como si quisiera mimetizarse con el lugar y que para ello, lo ha ignorado en todo ese tiempo.<p>

Aunque de vez en cuando es capaz de sentir la penetrante mirada de esos ojos negros puesta en su figura. Es esos momentos en que sonríe sin causa aparente porque siempre ha querido sentirse el centro de esa mirada y es lo que ha necesitado en los últimos años. En ese instante, su pecho parece hincharse de una indescriptible clase de orgullo que roza a la felicidad absoluta.

Shikamaru se había marchado hacía un par de horas, no sin antes recordarle que debía tener todo terminado para mañana y que fuera puntual, lo ha venido siendo desde que asumió no tenía porque recordárselo si ya lo sabía. Son cerca de las ocho de la noche y él aún tiene una bonita gran pila de papeles en su escritorio y que francamente no dudaría en hacerla esperar, antes tenía que resolver ciertos asuntos inconclusos con Sasuke. Pero es este quien lo saca de sus pensamientos mal encaminados aunque no de la forma en que le hubiera gustado realmente.

Su compañero había dejado su cómoda posición en la que estaba para atravesar su oficina de un salto. No es hasta que ve lo que Sasuke ha "atrapado" que comprende las acciones de este. Frunce el ceño, lo que le faltaba para que su jaqueca pasara a transformarse en migraña.

—¿Este es el hijo del dobe? —pregunta sardónico el Uchiha.

Es la primera vez que Sasuke ve a su hijo o eso es lo que cree. Naruto observa a su primogénito siendo incómodamente sujetado de la chaqueta a varios centímetros del suelo y como patalea intentando soltarse del agarre mientras exige ser soltado. Cae bruscamente contra el piso al momento de que fue liberado por las manos que lo apresaban, mandándole de inmediato una mirada repleta de odio a su agresor.

—¿Bolt qué haces aquí?

Su hijo lo mira un segundo pero no lo responde y prefiere seguir estando concentrado en observar a Sasuke aunque lo que transmitía con anterioridad había dado paso a otra cosa. Y no le gusta lo que veía en aquellos ojos azules que son una copia exacta de los de él. Bolt era como un clon en miniatura, igual de escandaloso, gritón y con ese afán de querer llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, reconoce los sentimientos que transmiten esos ojos fijos que contemplan a Sasuke, son los mismos que él tenía cuando eran apenas unos gennin, esa mescolanza de envidiosa admiración que se presentaba cada vez que observaba la suntuosidad del Uchiha.

—Bolt... —llamó una vez más, queriendo romper con todo su ser esa conexión de miradas que se había establecido entre su hijo y Sasuke.

Es el pelinegro es el primero en reaccionar y lo mira imperturbablemente, el silencio lo asfixia en cierta forma además de no encontrar una reacción que amerita esa interrupción en el semblante de Sasuke, nuevamente lo siente tan lejos siendo incapaz de alcanzarlo con los brazos y es una sensación que aborrece con todo el alma. Su hijo en cambio es el encargado de romper con el mutismo establecido con la misma forma que él lo hubiera hecho cuando era un crio. Haciendo berrinche, en esas situaciones comenzaba a comprender un poco al Tercero y a Kakashi—sensei sí que era realmente exasperante.

—Mamá preparó ramen y le prometí que haría que fueras a cenar.

—No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Aunque eso era cierto lo que más quería era que su hijo se fuera para quedarse a solas con Sasuke que nuevamente se había abocado a ignorarlo, necesitaba con cada fibra de su ser eliminar esa distancia invisible pero abismal que repentinamente se había instalado. Si, su trabajo podía esperar y ya luego recompensaría a Bolt.

—¡No seas responsable que rompa una promesa, mal padre! —le grito su hijo y parecía realmente herido por su negativa.

Su hijo sí que era problemático, había heredado no sólo su apariencia física sino también su personalidad, un perfecta mini copia como decían los demas y le hubiera gustado que se pareciera más a Hinata como lo era Himawari, no le daría tantos problemas ni dolores de cabeza.

Sin embargo, Naruto es consiente que sólo está haciendo sufrir a su hijo con aquella actitud egoísta. Desde que nació siempre opto por enfrascarse en su trabajo para negarse a la realidad siendo un padre ausente que llegaba demasiado tarde en la noche y que salía mucho más temprano de que sus hijos despertarán.

Momentos como esos de momentánea reflexión es cuando realmente se da cuenta la verdad de esos hechos aglomerados en todos esos años. Se ha convertido en alguien que cuando era más joven perjuraba hasta el cansancio que no lo sería, que sería diferente a todos sus antecesores no cometiendo los errores que estos cometieron. Y vaya que lo fue pero no como él deseaba sino de la forma equivocada, perdiéndose a sí mismo en el camino.

Sin embargo, acepta que si no se hubiera perdido Bolt y Himawari nunca hubieran nacido ni siquiera estaría casado, la historia sería completamente diferente. Soñar con esa historia era un esfuerzo inútil que sólo lo hundía en su miserable vida y lo único que le quedaba hacer era tratar de reordenar todo, intentando que las cosas coexistieran armoniacamente. Debía aceptar sus errores, vivir con ellos y modificar las hechos de la manera que le pareciera más conveniente aunque los costos podían ser demasiados caros a la larga, los pecados se pagaban en esa vida no en otra.

Quería a sus hijos pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos, apreciaba a Hinata pero nunca la quiso realmente como esposa y deseo ser Hokage pero ahora todo le resultaba terriblemente tedioso aunque encerrarse en el había sido su única vía de escape. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba muy aparte de aquello, francamente todo se resumía a que lo necesitaba, era tal su anhelo por el que no había forma esta vez que lo dejará libre, aún si fuera a la fuerza.

—Hokage-sama, me retiro —pero ahí iba el pelinegro queriendo alejarse nuevamente de él y le toma un segundo reaccionar aunque ya es tarde.

—¡Sasuke espera!

Pero cualquier objeción que fuera a salir de su boca e intentos quedaron ahogados, murieron de inmediato porque Sasuke ya había desaparecido y su hijo sólo le reprochaba con la mirada. Suspiro derrotado. Era un miserable débil de corazón y nada terminaría acabando bien.

* * *

><p>Lo único que atrajo la visita del Kazekage era una montaña de ingesto papeleo y si debía ser sincero no estaba con los ánimos suficientes ni con la paciencia mental para soportar las palabras de Gaara, aquellas que eran mencionadas como una conversación trivial en un reunión de simples viejos amigos pero que tenían como fin clavársele en lo más profundo de su corazón traicionero de convicciones.<p>

Gaara era como la representación corpórea de esa molesta e irritante voz de la conciencia que no hacia más que recordarle una y otra vez la larga lista de los errores de ser humano imperfecto que cometió.

Durante los últimos años cuando el pelirrojo y él se reunían a solas, lejos de oídos indiscretos y de sus posiciones de líderes, el tema recurrente era Sasuke. Gaara era el único que siempre le cuestionaba por qué vivía aparentando que no extrañaba al Uchiha, era el único que le reprochaba al notar su máscara de falsa felicidad y le hacía ver que sólo tenía una mera existencia a medias. Sin embargo, aquellas conversaciones Naruto decidía encerrarlas en la profundidad de su psique para no atormentarse a sí mismo porque todas las palabras de Gaara eran acertadas y cargaban la sofocante verdad como unas agujas que le eran clavadas debajo de las uñas.

Y era tal vez Gaara el primero en comprender la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, incluso antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Tiene miedo porque no va a poder escudarse ni ocultar su fines egoístas y aunque sabe que el pelirrojo no intervendrá, no evita temer al verse expuesto precisamente con él. Esta vez todo lo que le digiera no sería capaz de ignorarlas tan deliberadamente, no tiene la validez moral para hacerlo

Llego más temprano a su oficina, quiere ver a Sasuke lo antes posible porque sabe que en los próximos días estará realmente ocupado entre reuniones con otro líder, los eventos, el bendito papeleo y las propias pequeñas conversaciones en privado con Gaara además de estar pendiente de las travesuras de su primogénito que tenía la manía de llamar la atención cuando eventos como esos acontecían, Konohamaru debería hacer mejor su trabajo que por algo lo dejo a su cargo.

Pero su esfuerzo fue meramente inútil, Sasuke no había llegado y más que resignado comenzó con su trabajo más para pasar el tiempo que por estar interesado, esperando como siempre con la ansiedad jodiéndole los nervios. Los minutos pasaron, los papeles terminados se amontonaban y lo que esperaba, no se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia. Comenzaba a acariciar la idea de que debería ir a buscarlo y le importaba muy poco si cuando viniera Gaara, él no estuviera. No sería la primera vez que se mostrará irresponsable.

Y cuando estaba por realizar dicho acto impulsivo de su parte Shikamaru entro por la puerta con un gran bostezo en los labios, como si hubiera estado esperando para entrar en el momento justo logrando su cometido de interrumpirlo alejando de cualquier decisión imprudente que fuera a cometer. Seguido de cerca por el Kazekage, quien entraba con su característica seriedad serena.

Se rasco la nuca crispado y trato de sonreír mientras le daba una bienvenida pero sólo logró una mueca forzada aunque Gaara no demostró gran cambio aunque si se le presento un pequeña sonrisa en los labios antes de tenderle la mano que Naruto acepto de inmediato. Sin embargo, la nueva visita no le servía de mucho para distraer sus pensamientos del paradero de su supuesto guardaespaldas.

¿Hacer esperar a un Kage para buscar al que supuestamente debe custodiarlo, sería muy insensato de su parte?

La expresión que sus ojos captan en el rostro de Gaara es lo que lo saca de sus ideas posesivas y de completa obnubilación enajenada. El pelirrojo parece gratamente sorprendido sin saber porque, con su boca formando un pequeña "o" mirando hacia un punto determinado justo detrás de él. Es tanta su curiosidad que no he evita voltearse para finalmente toparse con Sasuke, el muy bastardo por fin lo complacía en aparecerse pero su ceño se frunció visiblemente contrariado, otra vez se sentía ignorado como un bollo de papel que ya cumplió con su función, relegado a ser olvidado en una esquina cualquiera.

Sasuke no ha justificado su retraso, no le ha hablado y ni siquiera lo miraba por estar observando indescifrablemente a Gaara que también parecía estar entendiendo algo que a Naruto se le estaba pasando completamente. Y era frustrante sentirse que estaba de más, el puesto de un tercero le sentaba con verdaero mal a sus sentimientos inestables

—Asique finalmente regresaste —dijo de pronto Gaara, dirigiéndose únicamente al pelinegro.

El Hokage se hubiera esperado otro tipo de reacción por parte del pelirrojo pero no "esa" precisamente. No le agradaba ese aquel "finalmente" como si fuera dicho en un tono de una persona que siempre busco convencer a otra de algo. Pero lo que estaba pensando era realmente imposible, no había manera de que fuera verdad, su fuero interno se negaba a creerlo, casi aferrándose a los bordes de esa idea.

Naruto endureció su gesto, un desagradable pensamiento comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, jalándolo hacia un precipicio de incertidumbre y no le gustaba, demonios odiaba lo que se estaba gestando tanto que deseaba que solo fuera una especie de alucinación de su mente que gustaba de gastarle bromas crueles

—Sasuke —su voz salió grave y sonaba amenazante, tanto que Shikamaru y Gaara de inmediato lo vieron pero no fue así con el que realmente quería una respuesta inmediata—. ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

—¿Todavía no se lo has contado?

Aunque no despego la mirada de la figura de Sasuke, pero ¿era él o la voz de Gaara se escuchaba con cierto tinte burlón?

El pelinegro finalmente lo dedicó una mirada y sólo hallo una seriedad absoluta que lo estremeció, no de la manera que siempre pasaba, esta vez sentía cierto pánico porque no quería que "eso" fuera verdad y por las señales que recibía no lo dejaban con muchas esperanzas. Y lo que temió se manifestó en palabras cargadas con apacible calma logrando el efecto contrario en Naruto al oírlas y comprender el significado de aquellas.

—Naruto, he estado en Suna por algunos años.

* * *

><p>Si notan algún error o quieren hacerme alguna sugerencia saben que es bienvenido, recibir consejos me ayudan a mejorar.<p>

En ese tiempo que me tarde tuve problemas con el internet, luego se rompió el cargador de la notebook y para cerrar con broche de oro me lastime la muñeca. Si, así de desastroso fue mi enero y eso que les estoy haciendo un resumen.

Lo bueno es que me esforcé y el capitulo de Sasuke está terminado \^w^/ Sólo le falta unos detallitos y corregirlo asique a más tardar lo esttare subiendo el viernes a la noche o sábado a la mañana aunque veré si puedo antes. (si es que no me ocurre nada con mi mala suerte)

En fin... ¡Gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
